Normal people scare me too
by xShatteredRose
Summary: What happens when you go crazy? It's to the asylum. It's no differen't for Tate. But once in the asylum he meets a girl. Can they pull eachother through their depression? Rated M for sexy time and Twitchy. C;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! ^_^**

**Welcome to my newest story; I do hope you all enjoy, favourite and/or review! **

**This story uses my old OC from I'll Protect You – check it out if you really want to – but she's a bit differen't in this. **

**Originally this was going to be about Rebecca from the roommate and Tate, but my friend **

**XxTateLangdonxX steered me away from that idea! **

**So now it's about Tate and my/hers OC, Amy Dandy. We mostly used her because we didn't want to think up a new OC LOL!  
Yes this story is owned by both me and her, a bit like a collab C: **

**And also, if I don't say this she'll kill me, she made up a lot of ideas in this chapter so I thank her very much for that and for telling me what an asylum is like! **

**Anywhore to the story now!**

_23__RD__ April 9:20 am 1994,_

Tate Langdon was a normal seventeen year old boy. He had it all – good looks, charm and a promising future.

Tate Langdon _is_ not a normal seventeen year old boy, well, at least not anymore. Sure he still has his good looks and charm…but a promising future? Well after what he's about to do that's going down the drain along with his sanity.

One hand is clutching a red container that is filled with gasoline, the other a box of matches. His mind's focussed on one thing – killing Lawrence his mother's boyfriend.

Why? Because they told him to. The _voices_ told him to.

He opens the door to Larry's office, his face completely emotionless. He's high on cocaine; but that was to try and subside these voices…

He stares at Larry long and hard not saying anything as he types away.

Lawrence jumps a little when he realizes Tate is beside him watching him with a hint of craziness gleaming in his dark eyes.

He smiles uncomfortably not noticing the gasoline he's clutching "Tate what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Tate keeps his eyes glued on Larry as he replies "I'm going right after."

Larry smiles a little, not fully understand him "After what?"

Tate just continues to stare. Larry turns away again, returning to his work.

He didn't have time for the step son that hated him; he had work to finish.

"After this," Tate said before swilling Larry with the gasoline he had. Larry got up immediately.

He had a pretty good idea what Tate had just thrown at him. Was this some kind of joke?

He didn't have time to ask; Tate was already lighting a match up.

Larry put out his hand, trying to beg him not to but he can't. Tate's too quick.

Before he knew it, he was going up in flames. Burning; badly.

A smile tugs at Tate's lips but he simply turns away and walks out of the office, leaving behind all the screaming people that were watching Larry light up like a firework.

He could hear one lady on the phone to 911…he didn't know if he'd get away in time but the voices were urging him on…urging him to do the final thing.

Once he was back outside he got into his black car.

The guns that were on the back seat rattled around as he drove off like a mad man, swerving to avoid hitting a woman with a pushchair.

He didn't get fair; the police were only a block away and had gotten here quickly to stop him.

He was surrounded – he wasn't going anywhere now.

_9:45 St John's Asylum,_

Amy Dandy, a patient who had been there for just over a month, was sat twiddling her thumbs on one of the wooden chairs.

Her friend Alex, or better known as Twitchy because of the way his Tourette's made him twitch, turned to her with one of his goofy smiles showing his messed up teeth

"Hey bitch! Get over here I wanna play some chess!"

Amy sticks her fingers up at him "I'm not in the mood today, Twitch'!"

Twitchy jumped up and pointed to his crotch with a quick jerk of his head "Oh I get it! You on yo' period!" He laughed and looked around at everyone else who gave him a glare.

"Oooh, I guess you all on yo' periods." He muttered and sat down. Amy laughed at him.

Twitchy was the one person, who lightened up this place; who turned her grey days into sunny ones. Ever since she'd been here all he'd done was make her laugh. He was like her little brother in a way, she was 16 he was 14, they had a love hate relationship. He had been brought in here at the age of 13, after he set a fire in his orphanage and told everyone he was going to kill them. Amy didn't see why he belonged in here; that could have been his ADHD that had kicked in and made him act strange.

He was a skinny boy with tussled brown hair and big nerdy jam jar glasses. Amy loved him though, in the way you love a family member. Though when she was alone she would always get depressed again and wish she was back home.

"Alright Twitch', one game! And no cheating this time either!" She said with a smile as she got up.

Twitchy grinned at her as she walked over. She took a seat and glanced at him.

"Bitch, you wish you could win me at this – I have the skills!"

Amy just rolled her eyes at him and they began to play. It was always so quiet around here so it wasn't hard to concentrate.

Just a few minutes into their game however the door was thrown open and a boy screaming was heard. Everyone stared as a blond haired boy was dragged in by two doctors.

"Let go off me! I didn't do anything you motherfuckers!" He screamed.

Twitchy tutted "That's what they all say you nut case!"

"Twitch." Amy said in a warning type of voice, but she was holding back the urge to smirk.

Everyone watched as he was pulled into another room with a small window which they could all see through.

Everyone returned to what they were doing, like it was the most normal thing ever. They were all used to this kind of thing.

Twitchy however kept staring at him with his eye brows raised. The two doctors left for a few minutes leaving the boy alone by himself.

He was still screaming madly but when he saw Twitchy staring at him he stopped for a few seconds.

Twitchy raised his chin slightly and stuck his middle finger up at him. Amy laughed

"Stop it Twitchy."

He put his fingers in front of her face and smiled "Fine I'll do it to you."

Amy growled at him and grabbed his fingers, bending them back slightly "Do that again and I'll tear your fucking fingers off!"

Twitchy smirked and stuck his other finger up at her.

"Alright that's it you little shit!" She yelled before swinging her fist at him. He laughed and jumped backward, twitching like mad as he did.

A nurse rushed out quickly "Right that's enough!" She yelled, grabbing Amy to try and restrain her.

She kicked the chess table over, making it hit Twitchy.

"Take her back to her room!" The other nurse yelled.

Amy was dragged back to her room, where she locked inside for two hours.

After two hours, she was brought back out by a nurse who led her to their group session. All the other patients were sitting in their seats, waiting for their therapist.

Amy glanced over at the new boy who was staring at her, his dark eyes meeting with hers. His greasy blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He had a pair of the asylums white pyjamas on; he didn't have his own clothes yet. He seemed to have calmed down now.

Amy smiled at him trying to be friendly as she took a seat. He just nodded at her in reply.

"Alright let's start-" The blonde haired therapist started but was cut off by Amy

"Wow, hold up…where's Alex?" She asked

"Hellooooo bitches!" Twitchy yelled as he walked in.

The therapist rolled her eyes "Take a seat, Alex."

"Alrighty." He said with a huge smile. He stared at Amy

"Bitch, you're in my seat!"

Amy shrugged "So?"

"So mooove over!" He yelled and pushed her. She flipped him off

"Fuck off Twitch' sit somewhere else!"  
"no!"

Amy sighed. You could never win with Twitchy. She moved over to the seat beside him.

Everyone else was silent.

"Alright, everyone this is Tate. He's new here," The therapist said with a smile as she pointed to Tate. No one said anything.

"Okay…well, since he's new here he doesn't know anything about you guys so we'll go around in a circle. I want you to tell Tate your name and why you're inside."

She pointed at a popular looking boy who's name was Matt.

"I'm Matt Douglas and I'm here cause I fucked my sister to prove I wasn't a fag." He said simply

"You are one fucked up man." Twitchy said

"What did you say?" Matt said threateningly.

"Uh moving on…" the thearapist said "Julie why don't you tell us about you."

Julie was the emo looking girl "I'm Julie and fuck you."

Twitchy made his fingers into a cross "Everyone run! The bitch is a vampire."

Julie glared at him.

Tate knew that this kid was the annoying one here.

"Lola why don't you tell us about you?" The therapist said with a smile as she turned her attention to the rich looking girl.

"I don't belong here; I only said I heard voices! I'll be out of here soon!"

"Bitch, we all belong here. So shut yo' mouth, and open yo' legs!" Twitchy said, using his hands as an example.

Lola looked away in disgust.

The therapist looked at Amy "How about you tell us your story?"

Amy shuffled in her seat "My name is Amy Dandy. I moved here last year; I had no friends, no nothing. Life was pretty shitty and it just got worse when I got sent to a new school. I was bullied a lot…" she could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she remembered all the cruel words everyone had said to her "so a month ago, I got a razer and I cut myself. I cut myself deep…I wanted to die. I was and still am depressed. I passed out then…"

Twitchy and everyone else was staring at her "Oh she's crying!" Twitchy said, putting an arm around her "Get the bitch some ice cream!"

The therapist rolled her eyes as she turned back to Tate "It'll be alright Amy…its all in the past. Tate tell us your story."

Tate began to tell them, in a not so bothered way. He and Amy stared at each other all the way through his explanation.

"Fuck! Me and this kid are the same crazy bitches! We both set something on fi-yaaa!"

The therapist ignored him "Be quiet! Tate that was…interesting. Billy please tell us about you."

Tate wasn't listening anymore…he was staring at Twitchy and Amy.

Twitchy was watching Billy as he spoke. Suddenly he twitched and made a funny noise.

Tate smirked and laughed quietly. Amy looked over to him

Twitchy didn't realize until he twitched again and Tate started laughing louder. Amy laughed with him, hiding her face as she did.

Twitchy turned to Tate "What the fuck you laughing at bitch?"

"You…you're pulling funny faces and doing stupid stuff…"

"That aint no funny face! I have a medical condition you dick!"

Amy laughed even louder along with Tate.

"Oh you think it's funny too, do you?"

Amy shook her head "Calm down Twitch!"

Tate tried to stop laughing but he just couldn't…Twitchy kept making stupid faces and doing funny twitches.

"You shit!" He yelled and jumped at Tate

"Alex!" The therapist yelled.

All hell was going to break lose with this new kid around, Amy could tell.

**What did you think? Please review. C;**

**Twitchy is supposed to be a funny character, Amy does his voice so well she's going to put a voice recording on Tumblr. LOL xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter; please do continue! ^^**

**Also thank you for the favourites :3**

**I hope you like this chapter :D**

_23__rd__ April 11:15 am 1994,_

"Alex! Get off of him!" The therapist snapped, clutching her clipboard as she stood up. The other five teens just watched the fight.

Amy was smirking, watching with her arms crossed as Twitchy tried to bite Tate's arm. Tate was winning, but it was funny seeing Twitchy try and fight!  
"Twitch'! That's enough; he didn't know!" Amy yelled

"Someone get the nurse in here – !" The therapist yelled, not really knowing what to do.

Amy rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing Twitchy's scrawny arms and pulling him back. It was quite easy for her to do since he was light as feather.

"Get off me! That mop headed dumb fuck insulted me deeply!"

"Look at you using fancy words! Sit the fuck down!" Amy yelled into his ear, spinning around with him and pushing him onto his chair. He got straight back up, spearing into Amy's petite body but not pushing her back very far. Though, she did stumble over Tate who was still lying on the floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Matt yelled leaning forward in his seat with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Matt! We're going to get wrong 'cause of these idiots!" Lola snapped.

Amy slapped Twitchy, tackling him onto the floor "You little shit! Eat the dirt on the floor; go on do it!" She yelled, pushing his head against the floor.

Tate got up, a weird look on his face as he watched them fight and call each other names. He truly felt like he didn't belong there, with those people.

"You two, again?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone looked over to Mrs. Miller who the therapist was hiding behind

"I cannot do this anymore if those two are going to keep fighting!" The therapist said. Miller rolled her eyes, pulling Amy off Twitchy without hassle.

"Before you even dare take me out of here listen to me; he started it!" Amy said with a glare at Twitchy, who was still on the floor trying to sort himself out.

"No way it was that new bitch; he made fun of me!"

Tate looked everywhere but at Alex.

"Yeah but the thing is the new kid didn't know, did he TWITCHY?" Amy snapped

"Alright, alright break it up. Sessions over for today everyone go back to your rooms. Tate you have a visitor." Mrs. Miller said with a small smile.

Tate got to his bare feet slowly and followed her out of the room whilst all the other patients rushed past him.

Amy glared at Twitchy when he passed, bumping her shoulder purposely with a smirk.

"Fuck off, you ass bite." Amy snapped, pushing him so that he smacked into the wall beside him. He laughed and punched her arm before running off like a maniac back to his room.

His and her rooms used to be right beside each other, but the nurses realized that that was a bad idea. So, they moved Twitchy to the very end of the corridor near Matt's room.

Amy sighed and walked to her room. As she did she glanced at the games room where a blonde woman was standing, shaking and clutching a younger girl's hand.

She looked like she was in her late thirties or early forties and looked just a little like the new boy. She stopped to see what was happening as Tate was brought into the games room by Mrs. Miller.

The blonde woman realized Amy staring and so did Tate. Mrs. Miller walked over to the door

"Go to your room Amy!" She snapped before closing the door.

"Go back to your room Amy!" Amy mimicked her annoying voice before making a 'pfft' sound and walking to her room.

Her room was her sanctuary in this place; like everyone else's were for them. She had a nice view of what the nurses called 'the garden'; she didn't know why they called it that. It was nothing like a garden! Well, it was nothing like her old garden. It was just grass and two brown wooden benches placed hastily in the corners. Amy had asked if they could grow some flowers out there but her request had been ignored.

Honestly, the nurses in this place didn't give two shits about the patients. They only bothered with them when they were acting up or crying; other than that you'd usually find them lounging around in their office, reading magazines whilst chewing gum.

She wished that her mom had at least put her somewhere with caring nurses instead of just dumping her in the first loony bin she could find. Not that she belonged here anyways; she wasn't _that_ crazy. Well that was her opinion.

She sat down on her bed, grabbing her diary. This was the only place she could actually hid her secrets; around here you were never alone. They were always watching you so they always knew what you were doing…nothing was private around here and that's what drove her even more insane.

She grabbed a blunt pencil from her desk and began to flip through the small book until she found a clean page.

_, _

_Today a new kid came here. He was called Tate or something. _

_He seems pretty cool but I don't know. I don't know which crowd_

_he was in before this or what social status he held at his old school,_

_but he does seem nice. He told us what he did. He burnt his mom's boyfriend_

_. Should he even be here or prision…? God I don't know!  
Anyways Twitchy is fucking around with everyone. He's so annoying sometimes!_

_I can't wait to get out of here._

_Amy._

She tossed the book under her pillow and threw the pencil at the wall carelessly.

"Alright everyone! Dinners ready." Mrs. Miller yelled down the corridor.

Amy didn't know, but she was sure she heard 'you retards' being added to the end of that sentence quite quietly.

She just stared as everyone passed by her room. Then Twitchy walked by

"C'mon bitch! I heard it's meatballs today – if you're lucky I might just give you my balls to eat instead!" He smirked and winked.

"You are so crude and disgusting," Amy said as she got up "but I guess that's why we're friends."  
They walked to the dining room where Tate was sitting alone on one of the tables.

Julie and Lola sat together as well as Billy and Matt. Amy went to go sit with Tate once she'd gotten her dinner but Twitchy stopped her and pulled her onto the table they usually sat at.

Twitchy shovelled his food down greedily and Amy just watched with an eyebrow raised. Suddenly he began to speak, making a bit of food fling out of his mouth and onto her face

"Oh my god! You pig!" She shouted whilst laughing and wiping the food away.

Twitchy smirked "Hey you got something on your shirt,"

"Where?" She asked

"Right there!" He yelled and flipped his tray over, making all the food fall onto her white shirt. Amy got up immediately, gasping at the state of her shirt now.

"You…bastard!" She screamed and grabbed her tray, tipping it all over his head and rubbing it into his hair.

Tate was staring at them now, both brows knitted in confusion.

"I'm going to kill you one day!" Amy yelled . Twitchy just laughed and backed away from here as Mrs. Miller stood up

"Can we not just go a day without you two acting like idiots? Sit down and eat or get to your rooms!" She screamed angrily. Amy stared at Twitchy for a moment before storming out of the room.

Suddenly the song on the radio changed to Snap Rhythm is a dancer. Twitchy grinned like a idiot and began screaming out the words as loud as he could

"RHYTHM IS A DANCER SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING!"

"Oh for godsake…" Mrs. Miller groaned into her hand "Alex! Be quiet and eat!"

Tate got up not feeling hungry anymore and headed out of the dining room. It just didn't feel right here for him…not anywhere he went felt normal.

His mother had given him quite a lecture; telling him not to talk to any of the other patients because they'd just feed him more craziness. That did seem pretty true to him right now. She didn't seem to care that he'd just torched her boyfriend; she wanted him out of there as soon as possible.

He made his way to his new room...it was so bare. Just a bed, a small desk, a chair and a window was all that was in there. He looked around and almost instantly he realized just how trapped he was in this place.

Something broke inside of him and he screamed loudly, almost popping his own eardrums.

"Shut up goddamn!" A familiar voice yelled whilst laughing. Tate spun around to see Amy in her room, blocking her ears with her hands whilst smiling.

"Go away!" He yelled and slammed his door. It just banged and then swung back open.

He could tell she was holding back a laugh. She was looking at him like he was an idiot

She patted the spot next to her on her bed "You feeling lonely? Me too. Come on over here, I don't bite." She smiled sweetly.

He hesitated. Should he? His mom told him not to interact with the other patients...but he did feel lonely.

He walked over confidently but stopped at her door. She laughed

"You scared of me or something? Come on, I'm not as crazy as I seem. I mean, I'm not going to murder you or anything."

Tate gulped and walked in. He just stood there, straight as a ruler.

"Come on." She said with a grin, patting the bed again.

Tate slowly walked over and sat at the very edge of her bed. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. He probably wouldn't have felt like this if they weren't in a mental asylum.

They just sat there in awkward silence, Tate throwing glances over at Amy who was staring at him with a huge smile.

'_She's going to beat me up…'_ Tate thought '_or she's gonna take something I say to heart and kill me…'_

Tate looked around her room. It was much better than his and more decorated!  
"I am…I like your posters." He finally said.

He got a bit of a fright when she jumped and moved closer to him

"Really? I'm a bit bipolar when it comes to films and shit."

Tate glanced at her with a nervous smile "Y…you are?"

He could tell. One wall was full of pictures of John Travolta, and Grease. And then the wall beside it was full of Nightmare on Elm Street and other horrors.

"I love musicals but I love horrors too. What kind of films do you like?" She was grinning now.

Tate shrugged "I…I like comedies I guess…"

Then he spotted something they both had in common on her wall.

"You like Nirvana?" He asked, turning back to her. There was only one poster of it.

"I love them. I mean, they're music just has so much meaning, you know?"

Tate smiled a genuine smile "Kurt was great."

"I agree! I loved what their band name meant; freedom from pain. I used to love the popular shit…but then when my family moved down here I started listening to Nirvana."

"Why?" Tate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything changed about me when we moved here." She said with a small smile, her eyes focussed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tate asked after a little while. Amy jumped a little

"Oh…yeah. Hey," She said as she got up and walked over to the poster "You can have this if you like. For your room."

"Oh…oh no thanks. I'm fine." Tate said with a smile but she was already un tacking it from her wall. She walked over to him

"No seriously, take it. I know how horrible these rooms look with a little decoration." She gave him a friendly smile before he took the poster.

"Thanks…" he said slowly.

"Hey it's fine! And you know…" she hesitated "if you need to talk to someone…or if you wanna be friends then we can be…if you want."

Tate rubbed the back of is neck "Looks like we already are." He laughed nervously.

"Great." She said.

They both just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Amy unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him. Tate just stood still, not really knowing what to do.

"Just so you know I'm two differen't people and I'll kill you if you make me angry." She whispered into his ear. She felt him shaking after that

She laughed and stepped away from him "Just joking you nut case. Though, when I'm angry you probably should keep out of my way."

He nodded slowly and forced a laugh out before walking back into his own room. The rest of the patients came out of the restaurant and returned to their rooms.

A few moments later Twitchy appeared in Amy's doorway wearing a pair of speedos. They were fair too small for him…

Amy stared at him with wide eyes "What the FUCK are you doing?"

"Bitch, I'mma go swimming. In yo' cunt!" He grinned showing his teeth. Amy grabbed her pillow and hauled it at him

"Fuck off Twitchy!"

"God you're so boring today." He said as he walked away back to his room.

_April 23__rd__, 17:00 pm, 1994,_

Tate was sat in the games room with the other patients. Well, Amy wasn't there. She'd went to bed earlier than everyone else like always.

He watched Alex as he sat at the chess table looking bored. He twitched and made a funny sound again and Tate had to look away to stop himself from laughing again.

"Hey you!" He shouted "Mop head!"

Tate looked at him with a bored expression "What do you want?"

"I want you to come play chess with me." He said simply "Instead of sitting there looking like a bird just shat on you!"

Tate sighed. What harm could it do? He was bored anyways.

"Fine."

Twitchy smiled as Tate sat opposite him.

He looked down at the chess board. But when he heard panting he looked back up.

Twitchy was pretending to flick his nipples and panting heavily. He made eye contact with him

"Am I arousing you?" he asked, trying to sound sexy. Tate just shook his head

"You're a retard." He said and rolled his eyes

"I know." He said with a smile.

Tate just got up and walked back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you for the reviews I recived last time; not very many but I'm not fussy! C: **

**By the way I am now SmellyEvan. I used to be DeliciousDiCapri0 just incase any of you don't know!**

_23__rd__ April, 21:00pm, 1994,_

The tall blonde nurse sighed when she realized the time. It was such a hassle getting these patients to bed, but she had to get it over and done with "Alright; bed time."

"I aint ready for bed yet!" Twitchy snapped. He was playing chess with Billy and did not like bedtime at all.

The nurse sighed "Don't make this hard on me. Come on everyone; bedtime!"

Tate got up straight away. He couldn't wait to get this day over with; it had been one big mess from the start.

"Fine." Twitchy sighed and followed the crowd of other patients out of the room. The nurse watched and made sure they went in their rooms before locking them up one by one.

"Time for me to go home." She said with a smirk as she made her way down the corridor "Night everyone!" She yelled with a grin as she headed out of there.

It went silent for a small while, and Tate actually thought that everyone was asleep, but then the noises started up when the janitor entered the hallway.

"Hey! Watch the ghosts don't get you!" Twitchy yelled with a maniac like laugh as the Janitor began to mop up the floor. He looked at Twitchy through the small window and shook his head

"Go to bed you pyscho." He was an African American middle aged man who Twitchy always mocked and scared. Every time he cleaned their corridor at night he'd hassle him.

Tate pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sounds. Billy was screaming because he was probably seeing things that weren't there, Matt was moaning because he was jerking himself off, Twitchy was yelling and singing – this was pure torture.

"The nurses should get in here and do some damn work…" the janitor muttered as he mopped the floor hastily "maybe even bring back the shock treatment. I know some of you fuckers need it." He was staring at Twitchy who was making faces at him.

"I need a new job." He sighed.

Meanwhile, Amy was rocking back and forth on her bed, using her hands to block out the sounds. If there was one thing she hated more than anything it was being alone in here. It drove her crazy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She'd gotten a few winks of sleep earlier but then she woke up from a nightmare.

Nobody calmed down. She grabbed her blanket and hid under it, placing her pillow over her face.

Tate tossed and turned over and over again but it didn't matter what position he lay in, the bed still felt like a brick.

"This is fucking hell." He muttered as he turned over yet again.

Finally, after a few hours, everything calmed down and the patients finally got to sleep. Even Twitchy.

The sky began to get lighter, and the sun began to rise and with it came the newest nurse on their ward: Jenifer Liu.

She had started a week ago and was the only nurse who actually tried around there. She was a smiley Asian woman; that wouldn't last long once she met the patients again.

First to take their meds was Amy, and from what Jenifer had heard she was the nicest one there but you also had to watch yourself around here.

She knocked at the door with a smile bigger than ever "Amy, rise and shine!"

She let herself in. She couldn't see Amy because she was lying under the blankets comfortably.

Jenifer took a seat at the edge of her bed, clutching her meds and a small cup of water.

"Amyyy," she said cheerfully whilst shaking her slightly "time to take your meds!"

Amy was getting sick of this now; could she not have a lie in for once?  
She suddenly sprung up from under the sheets, looking worse than hell. She pressed her face right up against Jenifer's, her eyes open so wide they looked like they were going to bulge out. Jenifer gulped

"C-come on, take your meds."

"Fuck. You." Amy said slowly before lying back down again and closing her eyes. Jenifer sighed

"No come on take them now." She said sternly. Amy laughed, her eyes still closed.

"Or what? Are you going to force feed me them."

"If I have to, yes I will."

Amy sat up again and snatched the anti-depressant out of her hand. She placed it on her tongue and pretended to swallow it.

Jenifer didn't suspect a thing; she just smiled and got up "Good girl. Get dressed, breakfast will be done soon."

She left, shutting the door behind her before making her way over to Tate's room.

Amy spat the pill back out into her hand and hid it in her pillowcase. She never took her pills.

Getting up she grabbed a random pair of jeans and an oversized grey jumper. When she changed she left, leaving her pyjamas sprawled out on the floor.

She could hear Twitchy refusing to take his pill and smirked.

"Bitch you come near me with that and I swear to god you won't leave this room alive!" She heard him yell.

She just laughed slightly before entering the games room where the rest of them were sitting, looking distant.

She saw Tate sitting near the books and smiled.

"Taaate!" She said excitedly, skipping over to him. She sat on the seat opposite him with a huge grin. He didn't look very impressed though. He had his elbow rested on the chair arm and his head in his hand.

"Oh man, you look exhausted." She said

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep."

She laughed "First nights always the worst."

Tate didn't laugh he just looked away from her "Yeah, whatever."

Twitchy bust through the door still wearing his pyjamas.

"Bitch!" He said with a smile when he spotted Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes but smirked "Twitchy!"

Tate watched as they hugged tightly. Twitchy looked at Tate with a wink as he pretended to squeeze Amy's ass. Tate looked away.

"Breakfast's ready." Miller said, peeping her head out of the cafeteria. Twitchy almost pushed Amy over as he sprinted into the cafeteria.

"I wanna be first!" He yelled as he did. Amy laughed and followed him inside. Tate went to walk inside but got pushed out of the way by Billy and Matt

"Fuck you new kid, you can go last." Matt laughed. Billy just stared at Tate like he was from a different planet or something before following Matt's lead.

Tate looked back at the two girls "Ladies first, I guess."

Lola smiled and walked inside, thanking him as she did. But Julie glared at him

"Are you going to go inside or what?"

Tate sighed "You can go before me."

Julie pushed him against the wall, staring into his dark brown eyes "What's this, huh? You think I'm like most 'ladies'? You think I can't handle myself? Huh? HUH? Get your fucking ass in there." She pushed him through the doors angrily before entering herself.

Amy watched him as he stumbled through the doors looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Julie brushed past him with a smirk on her face and collected her bowl of porridge.

Tate did the same and sat by himself.

"That new kids quite a loner, huh?" Amy said. Twitchy was shovelling his cold porridge down as fast as he could

"Bitch he just as fucked up as the rest of us. He just too shy to start dancin' around and cutting himself."

Amy laughed "What? And I'm not?"

Twitchy scoffed "You aint shy!"

She laughed "I guess not. "

They went silent for a small while; the only sound was the occasional clanking of their spoons against their bowls and Matt who was talking to Billy.

"Oh, hey, my mom's visiting today."

Twitchy's face lightened up. He loved it when Amy's mom visited because he was allowed to sit with them, like he was part of a family. That's all he wanted more than anything; a family.

"HELL YES!" He yelled scaring a few patients.

"Quieten it down, Alex." Mrs. Miller shouted.

One by one they slowly finished and headed back into the games room to pass sometime.

Amy walked over to the barred up window and peered outside.

"Bitch what you doin'? Get over here and play chess with me!" Twitchy yelled.

"Dude will you be quiet for once! For fuck sake." Matt said.

"Oh shut yo' mouth Matt; go rape a chicken!" Twitchy snapped. Amy felt the tension growing between them.

She laughed and sat beside Twitchy. Tate was on his other side and Matt was in front of them.

"So, exactly how old was your sister when you…raped her?" Amy asked. She expected it to be 14 or 15…but oh no…

"She was eight." He said with the biggest, sickest grin ever.

Twitchy gasped silently, whilst Amy made an 'oheww' sound and Tate just suddenly became frozen.

"No offence, but that is really, REALLY fucked up. I mean…why the hell did you do that?"

Matt shrugged "She called me a faggot. I had to prove I wasn't one."

Amy twisted her face "That didn't necessarily mean you had to rape your fucking eight year old sister! That's twisted; you could've gotten yourself a girlfriend and fucked her."

Matt leaned forward in his seat with another smile "I wanted her."

"You horrible sick faggot." Amy said, scowling at him. Twitchy got up quickly

"Alright I aint being part of this!" He said as he backed away with his hands up. Tate watched as Matt's face turned emotionless

"Do you want me to fucking rape you next?"

Amy leaned forward "Fucking do it."

Matt stood up and Tate knew he had to step in now. He stood up and pushed Matt back down slowly

"Woah…come on, don't do that. You'll get us all into trouble. Both of you." He sounded just a little angry, but he was mostly concerned about keeping himself out of trouble.

Amy smiled at Matt, thinking Tate was beginning to like her and he had just stuck up for her. She was wrong though, very wrong. He still only cared for himself; he just didn't want to see anyone rape anyone!

An hour or so passed and the moment most of them were waiting for finally came.

"Alright; Amy, Lola, Julie, Tate – you all have visitors." Mrs. Miller said, reading their names from a list. Billy's face dropped and he turned back to the window feeling sad. His parents NEVER visited, they always claimed they were working.

Matt watched as all of them walked into the cafeteria where they held the visits. Twitchy was allowed to go through with Amy, since her mother had allowed it.

Tate spotted his mother and Addie sitting on the middle table. Constance was looking around, feeling self-conscious for some reason.

"There's Tate!" Addie yelled excitedly. Constance shut her eyes for a moment looking annoyed

"Okay shhhh Addie!"

Tate smiled at them as he slid onto a seat opposite them. He looked over to the woman and her daughter opposite them.

Amy and Twitchy slid onto the seats in front of her.

A smile immediately jumped onto the two's faces; not like Constance who kept her sour scowl on her face even when she saw Tate.

"Hello!" Lee, Amy's little sister, squealed to Tate when she realized him looking at them. Amy's mom smiled at Tate before turning back to look at her daughter. Tate faintly smiled at Lee before turning back to face his mother who, like always, did not look happy.

"How have you been?" She asked shakily

"How do you think I've been?" Tate spat. He knew that if there weren't people around, she would have slapped him right across the face for that.

"It's not my fault you're in here, so stop blaming me." Constance snapped.

"Can't you get me out of here? I hate it here." Tate moaned. Constance rolled her eyes

"You should have thought about the consequences, Tate, before you burnt Larry! And why where there GUNS in the back seat of your car?"

Tate didn't want to answer that question, so he didn't. He turned to Addie

"How are you today, Addie?" He asked with a smile. She reflected his look

"Good."

They went silent for a while, not really having anything to say to one another. Tate looked over to Amy's family.

Her mom was handing a chocolate bar over to Twitchy and a book along with a picture over to Amy. He noticed her little sister smiling at Addie and waving.

"Wow mom she looks like a princess! Can I get one of those dresses?"

Constance glanced at Lee "No."

"Why?" Addie asked. Constance rolled her eyes

"What have I told you Addie? Now, stop showing me up!"

Tate just watched them as they argued. Finally Addie stood up

"I wanna be a pretty girl!" She snapped.

Twitchy stood up just then with a grin "Why would you wanna be a pretty girl when you_ already_ beautiful!"

Tate smiled a little. Constance wasn't amused at all. She grabbed Addie and pulled her into a tight hug, hiding her face so she couldn't see Twitchy.

"Tate, I've gave your clothes to the kind nurses. They should give them to you soon. We're leaving now. Stay on your best behaviour!"

Tate rolled his eyes "Whatever." He muttered as they left.

He got up and made his way back into the games room where Billy and Matt were still sitting playing cards.

"Hey look who's came back early; you scared your mom off already?" Matt asked. Tate rolled his eyes

"Yeah whatever floats your boat." He said as he took a seat.

A while passed before everyone else came flooding out. All of them looked just a little happier now.

Twitchy put his arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her closer "Hey bitch, I don't wanna sound weird but your mom is a miiiiiilf!"

Amy smiled a bit and pushed him away "Stop it Twitch'."

She smiled at Tate as she sat down next to Lola, beginning to talk to her about her new book. Lola wasn't always miss- stuck- up; no sometimes she was a really nice person to talk to. She loved listening to Amy's stories and seeing what her mom had given her.

"Hey you," Tate said suddenly to Twitchy. Twitchy pointed to himself

"Who me?" He grinned "What?"

"I just wanna say thanks for what you did in there; she really has no confidence so you really helped out. Thanks."

Twitchy shrugged "Hey it's no problem man! I was just telling the truth!"

Tate faked a smile at him.

"I need a piss." Twitchy said and ran out of the room, a nurse chasing after him asking what he was doing.

Tate sighed, happy to finally be alone. But then, Amy's voice pierced through his thoughts and his blissful silence.

"Hey, Tate look at this!" She said in her usual happy voice. He didn't get it; was she crazy or just REALLY happy?

She held out the book in front of him but he didn't even give it a glance. She felt a little disheartened when he just made a 'mhm' sound. She knew he didn't even look at it.

So, she opened the book up. It was about birds.

"It has all kinds of birds in here…tells you a lot of information about them aswell! I love it."

Tate turned his head away from her to roll his eyes and sigh. She heard him but she didn't give up. She just wanted to make him her friend.

"Do you like birds?" She asked with a grin, closing the book. Lola was watching them, her eyes skipping from Tate to Amy.

"Answer her question, Tate." She said from across the room.

Tate huffed again "No; not really."

"Oh…you know like them because they can fly away when things get too crazy." **(A/N: mmmmmhhhm YES I DID!) **

Tate never really thought of it that way – that was pretty good.

But yet still, he thought she was crazy. She didn't seem like the other patients…she and Twitchy seemed like they were on happy pills ALL the time.

"I guess I should go put these in my room." She said with a grin. Tate just nodded and made another 'mhm' sound.

_28__th__ April, 10:15am, 1994,_

Over the past few days Amy had still kept up her attempts to make friends with Tate. Well, she thought he already was her friend.

Now they were in a stupid art class, they did this to supposedly focus the patient's minds on something nice…to make them use their creativity combined with their craziness and see what the result was.

Twitchy sat near Amy as the paper and pencils were handed out to everyone by Jenifer who was still smiling.

Tate had only been here a few days but he was beginning to get heavy dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Amy had said the first night was the worst; every night was the worst!

Jenifer gave him a piece of paper and a pack of pencils. Tate pushed them away

"Oh what's wrong now?" She asked with a sigh. Tate really had been a pain for the nurses; he seemed to relay on them a lot. It was because he didn't know they didn't give a shit. Well he'd soon learn that!

"I don't want to draw anything." He said simply "I'm tired."

Jenifer rolled her eyes "Fine. Just sit there."

She gave the rest of the paper out "Draw whatever you like. I don't really care." She muttered the last part "I'll be in the office if you need me."

"What you drawing?" Amy asked, peering over to see Twitchy's drawing. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw he was drawing a cock with a smiley face on it.

Amy laughed. She looked over at Tate and an idea hit her.

She began to scribble out the outline of a man on the paper. She wasn't exactly amazing at art, but she liked it.

Tate sat there in silence for half an hour.

'_This is so stupid. I wish I was at fucking home.'_ He thought to himself.

"Tate," Amy said with a smile, coming up behind him. He jumped slightly.

'_Not this girl again!'_ he said to himself with a roll of his dark eyes.

"I…I um…I drew this for you." She showed it to him. She'd drawn him Kurt Cobain.

Twitchy was smiling at them, thinking that Tate was going to be all happy and that maybe he could make a quick joke. But he snapped suddenly, standing up.

"I don't want it! Okay? Just leave me alone will you?" He snapped. She looked hurt for a second as everyone watched them.

She pushed him back a little bit – she wasn't very strong.

"Fine! I don't want to be your friend anyways!" She screamed loudly, running out of the room. Everyone watched. Tate sighed happily and sat back down.

Maybe now she'd leave him alone.

"Well done." Twitchy said whilst shaking his head at Tate.

When Amy got back to her room she ripped the picture up into pieces, almost crying. She didn't though; she swallowed her tears back.

She kicked Tate's door open and scattered the ripped up pieces inside before returning to her own room and lying on the bed, using her pillow to muffle her sobs.

"What just happened to her?" Jenifer asked looking confused. Tate didn't even glance at her.

"She's okay. She probably just wants to be alone." Twitchy said before adding "bitch probably masturbating."

Jenifer shook her head before going to see what she was doing.

"Amy? Amy are you okay?" She asked, entering her room. Amy glanced at her and shook her head

"Get out!" she snapped. Jenifer just smiled at her

"Don't you want to come and join the others again? Where's that lovely drawing you drew? We could send it to your mom."

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING BABY!" She yelled loudly, making Jenifer jump.

"Alright Amy…just calm down sweetheart."

"I am _**not**_ your fucking sweetheart. Eat your fucking words."

She was about to say something when Twitchy suddenly appeared, out of breathe half smiling

"Amy! Come look, there's a new bitch again!"

**Please review please please please please please please please.**

**Pretty shitty chapter but very freaking long. It's like one o'clock here and I have to get up for school tomorrow. Expect another update soon maybe Idk if I can be bothered xDDD**

**Anyways you should check these other stories out aswell-**

**Keep It In The Family**

**If I could turn back time**

**You're mine**

**Al by XxTateLangdonxX; they're really good especially if you like Tate/OC :D**

**And you could also check out my other fanfiction if you want to lol I'll be updating it soon aswell .**

**Bye for now guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few of the next chapters are based loosely of these songs**

**You Don't see me- Safetysuit**

**Ignorance- Paramore**

**Lost in you – Three Days Grace **

**Idk, they may not remind you of this but they remind me for some reason! xD**

**Thank you for the reviews please continue :D**

Amy scrambled off her bed, pushing past Jenifer and running after Twitchy into the games room.

Once she saw the new girl she stopped suddenly, just staring at her from the door as it slowly closed behind her. She was just looking around at everyone else; judging them. Her top lip was half raised in a sort of disgusted fashion and her eyes were looking everyone up and down. She looked at Amy the same way.

Amy forgot about it and wanting to make her feel as welcomed as possible, skipped up to her whilst holding out her hand. The other patient's eyes suddenly skipped to Amy watching her closely as she greeted the girl.

Tate also kept snatching little peeks now and again. He didn't want to stare because that was kind of rude and he didn't want to seem like everyone else; he was out of boundaries for this new girl and all the other maniacs here.

"Hello I'm Amy!" Amy said cheerfully, keeping her hand out in front of her for the new girl to shake. Her eyes skipped from her hand back to her face, still looking disgusted.

Suddenly the door from the nurse's office opened and Mrs. Miller appeared clutching her clipboard.

"Right, let me show you to your room then."

Amy's smile faded at the new girl and Mrs. Miller just walked straight past her like she didn't exist. Amy felt the new girl brush her shoulder with hers as she past, purposely.

"Great; another freak to deal with." Julie muttered as she looked out of the window with her arms crossed.

"Stop it Julie; she might be nice." Amy defended her

"Bitch, she aint nice! See the way she just walked past you like you're nothing? What a damn bitch!" Twitchy spat shaking his head.

"Twitchy don't be like that! You were an asshole to me when I first came here; don't do it to her as well!"

Twitchy flipped his hand upwards, as though to say whatever.

"Well who wants a game of cards?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

"There's no point, Matt, group sessions only a minute away." Amy replied, side glancing at Tate who was daydreaming at the wall. She had been hoping that he was looking at her, or even thinking about her. Truth was, he was thinking about the new girl.

Her long plaited blonde hair, blue eyes and thin frame had automatically attracted him to her the moment she had walked through the door. She'd looked at him and slightly smiled, her beautifully shaped lips moving to almost a smirk.

God how he already wanted to kiss her, and he didn't even know her name yet!

"Alright, Mrs. Cross is here for your group therapy." Dr. Smith, the head doctor, spoke his voice full of boredom. Jenifer walked into the room just then and he looked at her with interest.

She smiled at him and passed him, his eyes following her behind until they could no longer see it.

"Boner! He's got a boner!" Twitchy yelled, throwing his finger forward and pointing at Smith's crouch. You could tell by the look on Dr. Smith's face he wanted to yell something back but he just smiled

"Alright, Alex. Go on, Mrs. Cross will lead you."

The group followed her into the little room where they all took a seat, in their usual places.

The new girl was perched on a chair that she'd pulled into a corner of the room, glaring at them all as they took a seat. Amy smiled at her but didn't get a smile in return.

"Alright then, how are we all today?" Mrs. Cross asked smiling widely.

"GoooOOOoood!" Twitchy replied for everyone in a pitchy voice.

"We have yet another member here! Cristina, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No I wouldn't." The blonde replied with a scowl at Mrs. Cross. Tate smirked at her cheekiness.

Mrs. Cross laughed nervously "Come on, why don't you bring your chair over and join the group and share your story?"

Cristina laughed "Hah and catch the crazy bug going around over there? I don't think so."

Tate laughed genuinely, making Cristina's eyes snap over to him. She smiled and flipped her hair around a bit.

"We're not all crazy." Tate said with a half-smile.

Amy watched as Cristina shuffled over next to him "Then I'll just place myself right here; is that okay with you?"

Mrs. Cross looked over them carefully; they were awfully close already. It might be because Tate looked a lot like Josh…

"Cristina, wouldn't you rather come sit next to one of the girls. They don't bite."

Cristina laughed "Are you kidding? One's an emo, one's a snob and the other just looks damn right fucked up."

"Hey!" Amy snapped, getting up. Twitchy grabbed her jumped and pulled her back

"Leave it." He said, making her sit down again.

Amy and Cristina glared at eachother all the way through the group session. Hatred boiled inside of Amy and she wanted so badly to let it all out on Cristina. But, wanting to prove to Tate she was as sane as him she kept back and quiet.

"Why you here?" Mrs. Cross asked Cristina

"I'm bi-polar." She said simply. Tate grinned

'_Great. There's hardly ANYTHING wrong with this girl!' _

Twitchy grinned "Miss!"

Everyone looked at him as he pointed at Cristina

"Bitch like a polar bear!"

Amy laughed so loud right then she thought she popped a few eardrums. A few others smirked and giggled but Amy laughed so much she was near tears. Twitchy smiled at himself

"You liked that one didn't you?"

Tate tutted "Knock it off you bunch of retards."

"Tate!" Mrs. Cross snapped. Amy stopped laughing immediately after she heard him call them.

"Ha-ha shut up bitch! We aint no retards we just special!" Twitchy said with a smirk. Amy didn't smile however. She had actually taken a comment to heart; something she rarely ever did.

It went quiet for a while, everyone just glancing at each other.

"We're the retards?" Amy finally snapped angrily "We're not the ones who tried to burn a man!"

"Leave him alone." Cristina spat back at her. Amy's eyes skipped between the two, they both looked like they hated her.

Suddenly the overwhelming feeling of being hated started to drown her. She couldn't take it anymore; she got up and ran out of the room, tipping her chair over accidently in the process.

"Alright…I think we should just finish there for today. Have a nice rest of the day." said wearily as she quickly got up.

"Jeez what's her problem?" Cristina asked as she and Tate got up "I mean, except for being crazy?"

Tate laughed "I don't know…I think that's her only problem."

Twitchy turned to them almost instantly, like he had amazing hearing

"Hey! Don't you ever talk about her like that Mr. Langdon! Only I am aloud to talk about her."

Cristina scoffed "What are you? Her pimp?"

Twitchy grinned "Hells yeah I am bitch." He ran out of the room laughing loudly.

Tate shook his head "Just ignore him…he's like the craziest person here."

Cristina laughed a little too early "Mhm. Well, Tate, since I'm new here how would you like to eat dinner with me? I mean, I'm totally lost in this place."

Tate smiled "Sure. I'd love that."

_12:00 am, April 28__th__, 1994,_

Tate watched as Cristina slurped her soup up from her spoon. He didn't know why but Miller was watching them closely, passing them time to time and checking on them. That wasn't very common that she got her lazy ass up and did some work for once.

Other nurses and doctors were sat at the tables as well, having their un-official break.

"Why is she watching us?" Cristina asked in a whisper, gesturing to Miller who was roaming closely.

"I don't know. Maybe cause we're both new here? Probably something like that."

Cristina gave Tate a small smile before returning to her soup. This gave Tate more time to eye her features.

She had a dark freckle right about her lip and beautiful tanned skin that shone in the light. Unlike the three other girls here, she looked like she actually took care of herself.

She looked at him again and caught him staring. She smiled radiantly but then their moment was broken by Amy as she walked over.

"Uhm…uh…hey Tate." She said with a wide smile. One of her arms was crossed over to the other, holding it by the elbow nervously.

Tate tried not to roll his eyes "Oh hi."

"I just came to say that I'm sorry about lashing out at you and stuff…I guess I was just," she laughed a little "angry."

Cristina's once sweet looking face turned into a sour one "What are you doing over here? Get away from us. We're the only sane people here; we don't want what you've got."

Amy turned her head slowly to face Cristina "You think I'm crazy?" She asked in a cold voice whilst staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Amy, look, just go away. Okay? We don't want you over here…go back to Alex. He's your friend, right?" Tate said

Amy nodded slightly, feeling a bit hurt "Yeah he is but-"

"No buts; I told you I don't want you here. Go away."

Amy felt hurt "Can't I just be your friend? That's all I really want." She laughed a little and shrugged

"No. I don't want to be your friend. Maybe when you're better." Tate said. Amy felt her fists clenching. She wanted so much to lash out at them. Her dark hair fell into her eyes as she walked away trying to hide her hurt look.

Twitchy stared at her as she sat down on their table, pounding her tray on the table, making her food jump.

"Hey!" One of the nurses snapped at her.

Twitchy even jumped a little.

"Just ignore them, bitch. They aint worth yo' time."

Amy blinked hard, not because she had tears in her eyes, but because she was frustrated.

"They think they're sane…why can't they just accept that they're just like everyone else here? Why can't they just say it?" She half yelled. Twitchy shrugged

"I don't know. I mean, some people are just fake like that. Aint that right polar bear?"

Cristina glared over her shoulder at him and so did Tate.

"You gonna eat that food?" Twitchy asked, changing the subject. Amy pushed her tray away from herself with a look of disgust

"I can't tell you how much I _**hate**_ soup."

Twitchy grinned "Then let's go play some chess!"

Amy got up and followed him out into the games room, sitting at the chess table and staring at her friend.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" She asked suddenly. Twitchy raised his brows

"What?"

"You heard; do you think I'm ugly?"

Twitchy frowned "N'aw! You aint ugly! You hot. Well, when you put the right clothes on, tie your hair up and have a proper shower where you actually wash your hair then that's when you will look hotter than ever." He grinned. Amy laughed a bit

"Jee, thanks."

He laughed "No problemon."

"Amy I have some of your clean laundry here; shall I just put it in your room?" Jenifer asked with a smile as she walked into the half empty games room. Twitchy let out a huge sigh as Amy got up

"Where the HELL you goin'? You just promised me a game!"

Amy stuck her tongue out at him "I didn't promise you anything!"

"Oh whatever. I'll get Matt to play it with me; don't need you. You're shit anyways."

Amy just smiled as she walked away, following Jenifer as they walked through the corridor to Amy's room. They stopped, Jenifer fumbling through her keys until she found Amy's room key; she slipped it in and opened it. Amy grabbed the clothes quickly and threw herself inside.

"You don't want me to put them away?" Jenifer asked

"Why the hell would I? I'm supposedly crazy, not handicapped." She rolled her eyes and slammed her door into Jenifer's face.

Amy started to look through her newly washed laundry. Her 'Pink Ladies' jacket was in there somewhere; she'd thrown up on it because of something the hospital gave her a few days earlier. She loved wearing it.

"Where are you?" She muttered as she scrambled through the clothes, tossing the ones that didn't matter onto her floor. She stopped suddenly when she found herself clutching a short white night gown; she hadn't seen that since the night she came here…

She never told any of the other's the real reason she was here; sure half of it was because she curt herself deep…but that wasn't the worse part of it…

She closed her eyes as the memory of that night came rushing back to her…

_[Flashback]_

_She walked into her school, clutching her satchel as she did. Her jumper was pulled down over her hands so that no one would realize her scars that were permanent reminders of just how shitty her life was. _

_A couple of students pointed at her, making fun of her greasy hair that she hadn't bothered to wash the night before and her pale skin. She ignored them and continued on down the long hallway._

_Then she spotted them – Sofia and her friends hanging around her locker. Once Sofia caught sight of her she smirked_

"_Amy! Just the girl I wanted to see."_

_Amy pushed her bangs out of her eyes nervously as she got closer to them "Really? Why?"_

"_Oh well you see, I heard you've did drugs before." Sofia said _

_Amy raised an eyebrow "Only weed…what's going on?"_

"_Oh; well then you might wanna try out a new little drug Michael has just sold to me."_

_Amy gulped. She didn't do drugs or anything like that anymore; not since she moved here._

"_Well…the thing is I don't real-"_

"_Oh come on, it'll be fun." Sofia said it in a forceful way as she tugged her and her friends into the girl's bathroom. _

_Amy stood there in the middle of them, shaking slightly. Her eyes were searching for a way out but she knew there wasn't one._

_Sofia went into her bag and pulled it out. Amy gasped;_

_LSD. That could kill you – was this girl out of her fucking mind? _

_Amy tried to back away, but just stumbled into Moira who smirked and pushed her back into the middle._

"_Come onnnn. Take it, don't be a wuss!" Sofia said and without saying anything else she violently grabbed Amy's jaw, pushing open her mouth. Amy tried to scream, to tell them to stop but they wouldn't. All of them were helping._

"_Hurry up!" One of the girls shouted as Amy's wriggles got more violent. Sofia shoved it onto Amy's tongue and shut her mouth, keeping it shut. _

_They watched Amy with a grin as she stumbled backwards into the sinks, blinking like mad. She spat, trying to get rid of the slightly bitter taste it left._

_She felt nothing though and the others just stared at her._

"_Oh for fucks sake; it's supposed to take 30 damn minutes to take effect!" Sofia yelled. Amy though, seemed to already be feeling the effects._

"_Get me out of here…get me out! GET ME OUT!" She yelled, grabbing her own hair and tugging it "You bitches what did you make me do?"  
Sofia smiled "Get ready for the show, girls."_

_Amy started to laugh and shake her head "Hahahahaha, look at you. You all look so pretty-" _

_They watched her make a fool out of herself for another ten minutes before Sofia sighed._

"_Come on girls; let's go before we get the blame. Oh and Amy? Here's another one just for the heck of it."_

_Sofia said and shoved another one into Amy's satchel._

_Amy grinned "Oh…oh you guys are so kind!" _

_Once they left and the door shut again Amy hit the floor like a rock, crawling over to the toilet and puking up into it._

_It wore off after a while…two whole hours of sitting curled up next to a toilet full of sick. She got to her feet and tried to carry on with her day as normal as possible._

_She walked home that night and received more abuse from other students who told her to go hang herself and things like that. She ignored them as she entered her rather big house. Her room was in the attic which was quite far up._

_Amy's mother heard her as she walked inside the house and smiled. _

"_Amy!" Lee yelled, running up to her big sister and hugging her legs. Amy didn't smile, she didn't do anything. _

"_Are you okay?" Her mother asked curiously. Amy moved past them both, running up the stairs to avoid them. _

_She got into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. _

_She didn't plan anything for that night. She didn't attend dinner she just sat on her bed._

_She'd taken a drug today, something she promised her family she wouldn't do. _

_Her dad would probably be coming home from work soon…and he'd probably bother her about the state of her room and ask her why she wasn't more like Lee. _

_She couldn't take any more of these thoughts. She grabbed her school bag and rumbered through it until she found the second LSD Sofia had given her. Without another thought she placed it on her tongue and waited for it to take action._

_She knew how dangerous this was, but with the way her life was going she didn't really was 9 at night now and her mother was in bed aswell as her sister._

_Amy laughed hysterically as the effects started happening to her once again. She switched on her radio and blasted Nirvana as loud as it would go as she danced around her room._

"_Hello hello hello HOW LOW" She screamed loudly. _

_Suddenly she turned her head toward her window. She felt fearless and as though she could fly…fly away from all of her pain._

_Laughing even more and ran over to it, trying to open it. It didn't budge; probably because she barely opened it ever._

_So, she smashed it with the chair that she used to sit on. _

"_Oh…yes!" She yelled as she climbed up onto the pane. She looked down at her garden_

"_I'm so far up!" She screamed whilst smiling "I'm going to go away!"  
_

_Her mother's footsteps were heard suddenly rushing up the steps._

"_Amy? AMY?" She screamed from the other side of the door. Amy turned her head slightly but didn't say anything. She heard her trying to open the door._

_It went silent for a small while; the only sound was the radio blaring. Then suddenly the door flew off its hinges and Amy's mother appeared, looking terrified and soon as she saw her daughter her eyes widened_

"_What are you doing on there? Get down!" She screamed_

"_No…no mom! I'm going to fly away; away from all of this," she took a deep breath in "I'm going to be free!"  
"Are you high? You're high aren't you?"_

"_No just watch me! Don't try to find me, you take care of Lee and tell dad…I…I said bye."_

_It went silent as they both stared at eachother. Amy turned back around and laughed again_

"_Amy in the sky with," she let go and began to lean forward "DIAAAMONDS!" _

_Suddenly she felt an arm secure itself around her waist and she was being yanked back inside by her mother._

_She screamed hysterically, kicking and punching at her "LET GO OF ME!"_

"_Amy stop it now!" Her mother yelled. _

_Before she knew it, she was being dragged into St John's Asylum by two people she didn't know…_

Her eyes sprung open and she let go of the night gown immediately.

She screamed loudly as the sound of nirvana from that night filled her ears, fading and then blasting again. She pushed her hands against her ears and fell to the floor as the nurses began running for her…

**Please review; also I hardly have any grasp of what LSD does to you so Im sorry if it wasn't perfect! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry; I made a reference to Josh in the other chapter and you don't even know who he is!**

**You WILL find out soon though :D**

"What's going on?" Twitchy asked as three nurses ran through the games room. They ignored him and continued running to get to Amy's screams, leaving him watching them confused.

"What's happening?" Matt asked as he exited the cafeteria, Billy following him like a tail.

"I don't know…I think somethin's wrong with Amy."

Matt laughed "Oh great; get the fire brigade Amy's screaming." He said sarcastically. Twitchy glared at him

"Shut up; it might be serious."

"Oh shut the fuck up you and play your chess."

Twitchy shook his head and followed the nurses out of the room to Amy's, where she was sitting with her eyes tightly shut and her hands pressed against her ears still screaming. Everytime a nurse tried to touch her she'd kick and scream telling them to fuck off.

"Amy! AMY!" One of the nurses yelled, grabbing Amy's arm "You need to keep still! You need this!"

Twitchy spotted the needle she was clutching, trying to push it into Amy's arm but she kept fighting her.

"I'M SORRY MOM! I'M SORRY!" She was yelling. Twitchy raised an eyebrow and stepped into her room

"What the hell are you doin to her? She don't need that! Just…just get the fuck off her," he grabbed the needle and tried to take it from the nurse, not caring about how much trouble he'd probably get into.

"Let go!" The nurse yelled grabbing Twitchy's wrist so that he couldn't move "help me!" she yelled to the other brunette nurse who was trying to calm Amy down.

"RIOT!" They heard from the doorway as Billy began to run up and down the corridor screaming loudly and laughing.

"For fuck sake…" the nurse holding Twitchy grumbled "Someone get him!"

"There's only three of us, Milly, and I don't have sixty arms!" The brunette snapped "here give me that!" she grabbed the needle out of Twitchy's hand and without warning, stabbed it into his arm.

"Put him in the padded cell – keep him there for the night."

"Me?" The nurse now known as Milly asked. The brunette rolled her eyes

"Yes you!" she turned back to the other nurse who was calming Amy down "And you, lock her in once you've finished. I'm gonna go after Billy."

She ran out of the room shouting Billy's name at the top of her lungs as she did.

"It's…loud here, isn't it?" Cristina said with a small laugh as she and Tate watched the nurse chase Billy from the games room.

"Yeah, you should hear this place at night. It's like world war 2." Tate said as he walked away from the door to sit at the small circular table in the middle of the room. Cristina followed, twirling a loose strand of her hair around her index finger.

"So," she said with a smile as she sat in the chair opposite him "you burnt a man?"

Tate felt himself freeze "Yeah…I did."

She smiled and leaned forward teasingly "Why?"

Tate shrugged "I…I don't know." He lied; he knew exactly why he did it. He had been hearing voices, voices that urged him forward to do it that had even almost forced him to do a school shooting. Of course he didn't tell her that, because he was scared she would have thought him crazy and isolated herself from him. He really liked her.

"What exactly did you do?" He asked finally. Her head shot up and she stared at him for a while

"I told you, I'm bi-polar."

Tate laughed "Yeah but, you must have done something to end up in here."

She shrugged "My mom hates me. She would have done ANYTHING to get me away from her." She was also lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mom's a cocksucker if it makes you feel any better."

Cristina laughed and he smiled.

"What are all these guys stories then? I wanna hear them all." She said with a smirk. Tate snapped out of his dirty day dream he had been in

"Oh – well Amy cut herself, Matt raped his sister, Alex burned his orphanage, Julie is just fucked up, Lola heard voices and Billy…well I don't know what's wrong with him. One moment he's quiet, the next he's hyper."

Cristina nodded slowly "They all sound as fucked up as each other."

Julie had overheard them "Oh is that right, Tate? I'm just plain old fucked up am I?"

Tate jumped slighty when he heard her and turned to her, staring into her eyes that were full of anger.

"You wanna apologize you fucking turnip?"

Cristina felt anger flood her suddenly. Just seeing another girl close to him was already flipping her off inside

"Hey! Get away from him!" She snapped and pushed her backwards. Julie stumbled, nearly falling over her long black skirt

"Oh-ho-ho," she said with a smile "you got yourself some protection now, have you? You're so fucking lucky; I could have smashed your head open and mashed your fucking brains up."

Tate tried not to gulp; she was a girl and he couldn't even stand up to her. He felt pathetic but damn, Julie was one crazy girl.

"Get away from us." Cristina growled "go back to your emo corner."

Julie glanced between the two before walking away.

"You okay?" Cristina asked. Tate tried to laugh his humiliation off

"Yeah; yeah I'm fine."

"Whenever one of these cunts gives you any problems you just tell me. I've been in one of these before, the patients are all bastards"

Tate smiled "Thanks, Cris'."

Cristina's face lit up "You're welcome Jo- Tate." She corrected herself with a small cough. Tate felt his hand being covered by hers suddenly

"I won't let anyone hurt you; if you'd do the same for me."

Tate gulped slightly, feeling nervous "Yeah…I won't. "

"Good. Hey, do you wanna come have a look at my room? Just for something to do and so you know where to find me!"

Tate didn't have time to reply as she jumped up and held onto his hand, pulling him into the corridor. He stopped her in front of his room

"I might aswell tell you that this ones mine."

She smiled "Oh great; looks like every other one here. "

They both laughed. Cristina turned around to see Amy's room, where the door was wide open and she was sleeping on her bed whilst a nurse picked up clothes that had been chucked everywhere. The nurse looked up and smiled at Cristina as though to say 'can I help you'. Cristina turned back to Tate

"SHE'S in the room over from yours?"

"Huh?" Tate said looking confused. He glanced at Amy's room "Oh. Yeah…"

Cristina laughed "Oh god; you must get a lot of sleep." She said sarcastically.

Tate rolled his eyes with a smirk "Alright, show me yours."

Cristina went close to his face "Oh, you'll have to wait for that." She said seductively. She giggled and pulled him along.

She pulled him into her room "This is mine! Its glorious, I know."

Tate smiled "Wow. It really doesn't look like mine." He said with a smirk .

She grinned and lay on her bed "What can I say? I'm awesome."

Tate thought it was too early to jump into anything with her, but flirting wasn't going to harm anyone.

"That you are." He smirked.

They stayed in her room for an hour before she fell asleep and he decided to leave. He walked down the hall to his room where he opened the door and saw all the ripped up pieces of paper on his floor. He sighed with annoyance and picked as many of the pieces as he could up and marched over to Amy's room, where she was sitting on her bed wide awake now.

When she saw him she smiled "Oh hey Tate."

He didn't say anything, just scattered the paper all over her floor "Don't go in my room! You messy pig."

Amy stared at him "Tate, I was angry. Come on, I just want to be your friend."

"'I dont want to be your friend, I know I said we could be but I have Cristina now! Just…just stay away from me….and her!"

She went quiet for a small while, her bottom lip trembling.

"Have you got it?" He asked

"Whatever! Just don't come running back to me when you're alone!"

Tate walked away feeling satisfied.

Amy began to cry slightly; she didn't mean that. She would want to help him not matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love receiving new reviews it just lightens up my day :3 **

_29__th__ April, 8:00 am, 1994_

The group of patients trailed up and down the long corridor. This was supposedly their new exercise routine that would happen every time they woke up from now on.

"Come on you guys, keep up the good work. You're doing great." The doctor said, not even glancing at them as he walked ahead.

Tate was still half asleep as he walked beside Cristina, slightly leaning against her shoulder. Cristina had a slight smirk on her face as she kicked the backs of Amy's feet as they walked. She glared over her shoulder at her

"Quit that." Amy snapped.

"Make me." Cristina said and continued. Amy just sighed and walked faster, wanting to avoid a fight at all costs.

"Alright, look you jackass, I'm sick of this. Can we go get fucking dressed now?" Julie asked scowling at the doctor. He laughed a little, turning on his heels and staring at her

"No you can't. You can walk to the end of this corridor, and then back AND _then_ you can go."

Julie smiled "Oh-ho really? Fuck you."

She turned around and began to run to her room

"Hey! HEY!" The doctor yelled, pushing past the group and chasing her leaving them all standing in a muddle not really knowing what to do.

Amy watched the doctor bang on Julie's door and shout her name. All the while she watched she could feel someone watching her. She turned her head slightly to see Cristina, eyes full of hatred staring right through her whilst grinding her teeth together. What had she done now? What had she done ever?

"Screw this." Amy muttered to Lola "I'm not waiting here all day."

She walked past the doctor looking un bothered by anything.

"Woah hey! Where are you going?" He asked. Amy didn't even glance at him

"To get some breakfast. See you all there."

She headed to the cafeteria not caring that she was still wearing her pyjamas.

She was expecting to see Twitchy there sitting at their table, since he hadn't been at the exercise thing. But strangely she didn't.

"Weird…" she muttered to herself as she walked over to the counter where the cook was slapping lumpy cold porridge into bowls. Amy rolled her eyes as she got closer

"Porridge? Again? No offence, but you really don't have a wild range of food do you?"

The cook rolled her brown eyes "Do you want breakfast or not?" She asked in her thick Mexican accent.

"It depends; will I be finding any** hair **in it today?"

The cook scowled at her "Here," she shoved a bowl into Amy's hands "Now get out of my sight."

Amy turned away, grabbing a spoon as she sat in her normal seat. Around ten minutes later the rest of them spilled in, Tate and Cristina last.

Amy watched as their hands brushed together when they walked over to the counter. Tate looked at Cristina and smiled at her. She reflected his look and grinned showing her pearly white teeth.

Amy shoved a spoonful of porridge into her mouth. She twisted her face immediately and spat it back into the bowl. It was terrible!

"She is absolutely revolting." Cristina whispered to Tate as she watched her. Tate laughed but didn't say anything. He didn't really have anything to say.

Amy got up and binned her porridge. She returned to her room to get dressed; maybe Twitchy would be back by the time she was ready.

She hastily picked out her outfit; a white vest top, a pair of jeans and her only pair of converses. They were a faded red colour but she still loved them.

By the time she had finished everything and cleaned up her room a little, most of the other patients had returned to the games room. They spent nearly all day every day in here; it got a little boring.

"Oh my god; where the hell is Twitchy?" She asked to no one in particular as she entered the room. Julie turned away from the TV that she, Matt and Billy were watching.

"Probably died in his sleep." She said creepily as a smile flashed over her face. Amy turned her head away from her to look over at Tate and Cristina who were talking in the corner, sitting on two chairs they'd pushed together. Cristina was sitting in front of him with her legs up on his.

"Hey you two; have you seen Twitchy?"

Tate looked at her and slightly shook his head but Cristina turned to her fully

"Don't talk to us! What have I told you?" She yelled furiously. Amy furrowed her brows at her

"I was just asking a question; calm down."

"Yeah," Lola said "calm down she did only ask. You don't need to snap at her for everything."

Cristina turned to Lola "Oh shut your mouth you pyscho princess!"

Lola just rolled her eyes "Call me what you like, I've heard it all."

Julie had to join in now. She turned over on the couch to face Cristina

"Hey listen to this one – Crazy Cristina."

Lola laughed "Haha, good one Julie."

"Leave her alone." Tate said almost in a mutter.

"Yeah guys, just leave it. They aren't worth the shit that comes out of your asses." Amy said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"HELLO BITCHES!" An all too familiar voice yelled from the doorway into the Cafeteria. Amy turned on her heels a smile springing onto her face

"Twitchy!" She yelled excitedly with a smile.

He ran over to her and hugged her tightly "I was in that stupid padded room. They had to let me out 'cause I shat myself."

Amy let go of him immediately and stepped back "Gross."

"I have obviously gotten changed!" He said with a roll of his eyes and a grin. The nurse who had been behind him tapped his shoulder. He sighed dramatically

"What do you want from me now?"

"You need to take a shower."

Twitchy laughed "Haha NO."

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you." The nurse said in a warning voice whilst handing him over a bar of soap and a sponge "Go on."

Amy smiled "Hey, you get to miss group therapy!"

That was all he needed to hear. He out of the room as fast as he could. Amy laughed

"Oh and Dr. Smith would like to see Tate Langdon." The nurse called out. Tate got to his feet. The nurse smiled

"Follow me."

Tate obeyed and followed the nurse to Smith's office, where Jenifer was sitting on his desk flirting with him. Tate coughed

"You uh you wanted to see me?" He asked. Smith's eyes snapped away from Jenifers cleavage and over to Tate

"Oh…oh yes! Sit down please. Jenifer go away." He whispered the last part. Jenifer nodded and quickly buttoned up her blue dress before getting down from the desk and leaving, smiling at Tate as she did.

Tate sat down on the seat infront of the desk.

"Ah Tate. You seem to be settling in quite well here. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tate was so tempted to say something sarcastic but he fought it back.

'The better my attitude, the sooner I get out of here.'

"Yeah it's, uh, it's different."

Dr. Smith smiled "You're making great progress, Tate. You could be out sooner than you thought! Are you taking your meds?"

Tate nodded "Yeah; every morning. I swear I'm better."

Dr. Smith laughed slightly "Tate, if we believed every patient who told us that here we'd have no patients left!"

Tate sighed "Look here I AM better. I was never even crazy! I mean why am I even here?-"

"You burnt a man. Your mother's boyfriend."

"I KNOW that, I wouldn't do it again though! It was the voices they told me to!"

Dr. Smith sighed "Tate…I really thought you were getting better; I did. But if you still believe in these 'voices' then I'm sorry but you are not well. You need to realise that those voices are just a figment of your imagination."

Tate laughed and rolled his eyes "Oh god – you don't understand! They WERE real but ever since I've been here – away from that goddamn house – I haven't heard them."

"Just leave now Tate. We will continue to prescribe your meds. It seems my…earlier judgement was wrong; you are not well."

"What are you talking about? I am sane!"

"You may leave now, Tate." Dr. Smith said, ignoring Tate's pleas.

Tate stood up "This is bullshit! You guys don't even know what you're talking about half the time!"

"Leave! Now!" Dr. Smith snapped. Tate just shook his head as he grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open

"You're all pathetic." He muttered as he stormed back to the games room. Cristina's eyes snapped over to the door as he entered

"Tate!" She half yelled. He ignored her and stormed back to his bedroom.

Amy smiled to herself. Good.

He was angry. It served him right.

Cristina got up quickly and followed him into his room "Tate?"

Tate looked at her from his bed "Oh…Cris' I'm sorry about that. I just…they still think I'm crazy."

Cristina smiled and sat near him "Don't worry; I don't think you're crazy."

Tate smiled slightly "Thanks…"

Cristina turned his head towards her "Hey, its gonna be okay? I'm here. And this time I won't let you go; I wont let anything happen to you."

Tate looked at her weirdly. Somehow, it didn't seem like she knew who he was.

Suddenly she pressed her lips against his.

Tate was shocked for a few seconds but kissed back with a small smile.

**Tate is going to be with Amy; this story isn't about Cristina and him. So don't worry ^^**

**Please review I love reviews :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much everyone for reviewing :D it makes my day so much better ^^**

**Also, if you like this story you'll love these ones!**

**You're Mine**

**If I could turn back time**

**Keep it in the family**

**They're all Tate/OC and they're all amazing! Check 'em out ;) **

_6__th__ May, 8:00 am, 1994_

"Tate; time to take your medication." He heard a voice ring from outside his door.

Tate just groaned and turned over on his hard bed, facing the wall.

"Are you decent?" Jenifer asked, knocking again. No reply.

"Well, I'm coming inside whether your dressed or not!" She opened the door and smiled when she saw him lying flat out on his bed.

"Hello Tate. How are you this morning?" She asked as she took a seat at the end of his bed.

"Go away." He grumbled into his pillow tiredly.

"Come on Tate, take your pills. You need to get dressed; you're going to miss your exercise."

Tate sat up obediently taking his pill "Wouldn't want to miss that." He said sarcastically. Jenifer just smiled at him before getting up and leaving.

He sighed, getting up and beginning to get dressed.

'_Same shit different day.'_ He thought as he left into the hallway. It was empty apart from Amy who was standing outside of Twitchy's room with her arms crossed. She looked over at him but quickly turned her head away.

Tate ignored her and walked to the outside of Cristina's room, passing by her as he did. He was sure she mumbled something but he brushed it off.

"Tate!" Cristina almost yelled when she saw him at her door. He slightly smiled at her as she hugged him tightly.

It had only been a week, but Tate felt Cristina had become extremely obsessed with him. Every time he woke up in the morning it would look like she hadn't slept; and then she'd tell him she missed him. They were secretly dating now…but it didn't feel right to Tate.

It felt as though she looked at him like a different person; put too much trust in him already. Every time he tried to do something for himself she'd stop him and do it for him. Sure he didn't mind her behaviour but it got on his nerves when he was going to the toilet or something, and she'd ask him where he was going. He wasn't going to runaway – there was nowhere to run!

Amy was watching them from Twitchy's doorway; her eyes roaming over Tate.

He looked uncomfortable as he was tightly squeezed by Cristina. She imagined herself in Cristina's place; hugging him…kissing him.

'_Stop it!'_ She snapped at herself, shaking the thought away. Suddenly Twitchy's door opened and Jenifer made her way out

"Hello Amy." She said with a smile as she passed. Amy just nodded slightly before turning to Twitchy with a huge grin.

"You ready to rock the hallway?"

Twitchy smiled "Bitch, I aint doing no walking! C'mon we're going straight for breakfast."

_11:00am_

"Alright; we should get some things cleared up between us. I want you all to tell your story; just get it off your chests." Mrs. Cross said, crossing her legs.

"Why do you get us to do this constantly? It's the same thing over and over – it** ISNT** helping!" Julie snapped. Twitchy clapped

"I agree with the emo on this one."

"Just please, do as you are told. I would let you do something else but this is my job – to help you. And believe it or not this does help you." Mrs. Cross said frowning slightly "Alex why don't you start us off?"

"It's TWITCHY." Twitchy corrected. He began to tell his story in depth but Amy wasn't listening. She stared at Tate and Cristina.

Cristina looked over at her and smirked when she saw her expression. She snaked her hand over Tate's, her eyes keeping locked with Amys.

Amy bit back the urge to tell Mrs. Cross. After all, this wasn't acceptable.

"Aint that right Amy?" Twitchy asked, suddenly snapping Amy out of her daze.

"Wha- oh yea." She stuttered quickly. Mrs. Cross nodded slowly

"Err…okay. Amy, would you like to tell us yours?"

"Oh not her!" Cristina said. Amy ignored her

"Sure." She was about to tell her usual lie when something overtook her. She wanted to tell the truth; Tate might like her that way!

"I took LSD, thought I could fly and tried to jump out my window."

The group fell silently. Even Twitchy knew it was wrong to make any kind of joke at this point…

Then suddenly, Cristina's loud laughter pierced through the silence.

"That is the most stupidest thing ever – LSD? Hahahaha oh my god you fucking loser!"

She nudged Tate's arm to try and make him laugh with her. He looked uncomfortable.

He glanced at Amy; she looked so hurt. He looked down at the floor.

"You think it's funny?" Amy growled

"Funny? IT'S HILARIOUS!"

That was all Amy could take. She'd took this shit for too long now. Her anger broke inside of her and she sprung out of her seat, grabbing it and hauling it at Cristina.

Before anyone could grab or restrain her she began to punch and slap Cristina with all her might.

Tate tried to stop her, he tried to grab her hands but she was just out of control.

Cristina was trying to fight back but failing miserably. She gave up and began to scream as loud as she could.

"For god's sake!" Miller yelled as she entered the room. She grabbed Amy's arms without any hassle and dragged her back.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WAKE UP TOMORROW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She yelled. Cristina fell into Tate's arms helplessly, making herself look like the victim.

Twitchy was trying to calm Amy down but she wasn't having any of it. She spat right into his eye

"Oh that is nasty! Bitch, there was no need for that!" He said, wiping away the salvia.

"Alright! Sessions over!" Miller yelled "GET OUT NOW!"

She began to drag Amy off to her room where she thrust her inside and locked the door.

"You aint even gonna watch her?" Twitchy asked

Miller just walked passed him "Shut up."

_12:00_

Cristina hadn't let go of Tate's hand since the incident this morning.

"You okay?" Tate asked

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Cristina replied shakily.

The doors swung open and in stumbled a rather high looking Amy. She did not look well at all.

She looked like she'd just been drugged up and dragged through a bush backwards. Her hair was all over and her skin looked paler than usual.

"Amy?" Twitchy said in concern. She dropped onto her usual seat, putting her head down on the table.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look OKAY?" She snapped angrily.

"Come…come on." Twitchy said as he got up, putting his arm around her and walking her into the games room. They both sat at the chess table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Twitchy asked after a while of silence

"I didn't want to."

"Bitch, I am being nice right now but you're wastin' my time."

Amy shook her head "I'm sorry…I'm just so sorry Twitchy. They're ruining my life!"

Twitchy sighed "Don't let them get to you, Amy."

Almost like coincidence they walked through the door hand in hand. Amy got off the seat instantly and stumbled over to Tate.

"Tate…Tate look at me…" she sounded drunk as she spoke, trying not to fall over "I want to be your friend…please let me be your friend."

"Go away, Amy." He said. Cristina was glaring at her

"Yeah go away!"

Twitchy was about to get up and help her but she stormed out of the room.

She stopped in front of Tate's bedroom door, staring at it for a while just letting her rage build up.

She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to take her anger out on something AGAIN.

She began to viciously punch his door "I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tate, Cristina, Twitchy and Jenifer all appeared in the corridor.

"Okay that's it! You're going in the padded room!" Jenifer snapped. Twitchy pushed her out of the way, putting his arm around Amy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that shit Amy! It's me!"

He glared at Jenifer as she got closer to them with the needle she was holding

"Leave her alone! She just needs to calm down!" He yelled as her knees buckled.

"This is all your faults." He snapped at Cristina and Tate before dragging Amy up the corridor to his room, Jenifer following them.

As she was being dragged away she realized something…she was beginning to fall for Tate and boy did it hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is brought to you from me EvanHeavan! SmellyEvan asked me to write this chapter and write it is what I am going to do, also if you like my writing style please check out my other stories. Thanks! **

**12:00pm**

Amy sat in her bed looking at her knuckles, they were badly bruised and cut but the pain was nothing compared to the ache she felt in her chest. As much as she wanted and tried to fight it she knew she was falling for Tate, and loving him was going to be the death of her. She wanted him but he wanted Cristina and Amy couldn't bring herself to leave her room to watch them play happy couples. Then it dawned to her she shouldn't be hiding away in her room, she has nothing to be ashamed of. She quickly stood from her bed walking to her draws to find a dress; she was going to show Tate that the whole world doesn't revolve around him.

Meanwhile Tate was in the games room with Cristina who was reading to him, she treat him like such a child sometimes. His mind had been all over the place during the last couple of days, he felt bad for what had happened with Amy and wanted to apologise but didn't know how. He wasn't aware Cristina had stopped reading and was now watching him; he heard her cough and looked up.

"What sorry?" He nervously laughed, he didn't know why but she always made him feel uneasy.

Cristina playfully hit his knee and giggled. "I asked what was wrong."

Tate rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Cristina tuted and rubbed his hand. "You should go and have a lay down; I don't want you dying on me." She giggled.

Tate gave her a confused look and then started to fake laugh with her. "Yeah, I think I might." With that he stood up and quickly made his way to his bedroom.

"Come find me when you're awake." He heard Cristina call, 'where the fuck are you meant to go? China?' Tate scoffed in his head. He walked into his room and lay down starring at his celling, this was going to be the only peace he would have for the day and he was going to saviour it.

Just then Amy came out her room wearing a plan short blue dress; she had tied her hair back into a high pony tail but keeping her long fringe in its original place. She looked in Tate's room to see him looking at the celling totally blocking out the rest of the world, she bit her lip to stop the thoughts of her straddling him and rocking back and forth. She couldn't fight the thoughts anymore they were playing in her mind, she wanted to know how his mouth tasted and if he was a growler or a grunter.

"Bitch? What the hell are you wearin?" She heard an all too familiar voice call.

She turned to see Twitchy eyeing her up, she rolled her eyes at him. "It's called a dress Twitch; you probably have some in your room."

Twitchy scoffed. "Bitch the only time I have had dresses in my room is when they on the floor!"

"Is that when you take them off after a long day of wearing them?" Amy laughed.

Twitchy smirked at her. "No, it's after yo mama had a long day at work and I take her by the." Twitchy was cut off by Amy's hand covering his mouth, she was glaring at him. Twitchy licked her hand.

Amy pulled her hand away in disgust and whipped it on Twitchy's top. "You dirty bastard."

Once she was done cleaning her hand she turned to look down the hall, her breathing caught when she felt her dress being lifted. She snapped her head down to see Twitchy placing his head up her dress showing her black panties. "Amy's fannys like a hover, Amy's fannys like a hoverrr." He sang as he pretend to be sucked up by her cunt. Amy was in fits of laughed as she tried to push him away, she was failing miserably.

Tate had had enough of their childishness and climbed off his bed to see want was going on, his eyes widened when he saw the events that were taking place across the hall from him. He stood and watched in amazement as Amy's panties were on full display and how Twitchy was pretending to be sucked up.

Amy saw him from the corner of her eye and stopped laughing. "Seriously Twitchy, stop it."

Twitchy stopped his movements and stood up from underneath her dress. "Oh, shit"" Twitchy exclaimed when he saw Tate.

Tate sighed and shook his head closing the door, once the door was closed he walked over to his bed and closed his eyes. The image of Amy's panties played behind his lids. He was about to fall asleep until he heard Millers rough voice call. "Lunch time!"

Tate huffed and rolled off his bed and headed for the door, he was praying that Amy and Twitchy had already left. He turned the handle and let out a big sigh of relief when he saw that they had gone. He had just walked through the cafeterias doors when he saw Cristina wave him over to the dinner line, he put on his best fake smile and headed over to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah." Tate lied.

"I missed you." Cristina grinned and took his hand.

Tate slightly smiled and removed his hand from hers. "You know we have to be careful about hiding this."

Cristina's smile faded and she looked away hurt. "Sorry."

Tate opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone smacking his ass, he jump forward as the hand connected with him. He turned to see Amy standing there with a wide grin on her face. "Dat ass!" She exclaimed as she smacked it again this time with more force. Tate quickly looked away and tried to stop himself from laughing by biting his lip.

"Stop it." Cristina growled as she glared at Amy.

Amy held her hands up in surrender. "I couldn't help myself it's so big and juicy. He's got a ghetto booty! " She said almost innocently.

Tate couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and started to howl with laughter, Amy joined him while Cristina gave them both disgusted looks. "Tate." She snapped.

Amy turned on her heels still laughing and left the cafeteria.

"What has gotten into you?" Cristina asked shocked.

By now Tate had managed to stop his laughing and took a deep breath before saying. "I'm sorry."

Cristina smiled sweetly at him. "Well if you want I can always smack your ass."

"Na, I'm not into it." Tate shook his head.

"Oh okay." Cristina sighed.

Tate saw the look on her face and smiled. "But thanks anyways."

Cristina's face seemed to brighten up as they walked to their table, Tate looked around but Amy and Twitchy were nowhere to be seen.

**4:00pm**

Amy and Twitchy were looking through Tate's things for the shear hell of it. They were going through his clothes laughing.

"What the fuck!" Twitchy exclaimed as he pulled out a grandpa sweater.

Amy left her eyes fill with tears from laughing. "Oh my god, it looks like something my grandfather would wear."

Twitchy smirked at her. "Bitch I have got a perfect idea."

Amy gave him a confused look as she was going through his book collection." What?"

"We have ourselves a little fashion show!" Twitchy laughed and began to twitch with excitement.

Amy put the book she was looking at back on his desk and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

She walked up to his draws and opened up the top one which just so happened to be full of his underwear. She smirked and picked up a red with white polka dots pair.

"Pervert!" Twitchy laughed.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I don't care."

It fell silent for a while as they picked out the clothes they wanted to wear and started putting them on. Twitchy was the first to speak up. "Do you…you know." Twitchy moved his head around as he mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do fancy Tate." She sighed.

"I knew it." Twitchy laughed and pushed her playfully.

Amy laughed and shook her head. "Don't tell anyone."

Twitchy gave her a serious look." I may be an asshole but yo' my bitch and I will look out for yo."

Tate and Christina were sitting in the games room in silence when Amy walked in wearing Tate's normal people scar me shirt and red polka dot underwear. Tate's eyes widened.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing a new fashion range from Tate Langdon, clothes my grandfather would wear." Amy called in a loud voice, everyone in the room was laughing accept from Tate who was in shock and Cristina who was furious.

"Hey!" Tate called as he begun to chase her around the room.

Amy was enjoying him chasing her and was laughing as he chased her around the sofas and tables. He would never admit it but he was having fun chasing her around, he was trying his best to hold his laughing back but was failing.

"Catch me if you can Tate." Amy laughed as she ran down the hall where the bedrooms were. Tate was hot on her heels as he ran up from behind her; he caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her. She turned around, they were so close that their noses were touching and Amy could smell his breath. "You got me ghetto booty." She smiled breathless.

Tate laughed." Yeah I guess I did." They stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Until Tate spoke up." Can I have my clothes back please?" He sounded so innocent.

Amy smiled at his cuteness and bit her bottom lip seductively. "Sure, do you want to undress me?"

Tate blushed and cleared his throat. "Umm…I can't. Please can I just have my stuff?"

Amy hid her disappointment by taking his clothes off quickly. "Of course you can sexy." Once all his clothing was off her Amy smiled and handed them to him.

Tate smiled. "Thanks." Tate gave her a final smile and headed back to his room. He was almost to his room when Amy called for him.

"Hey, Tate?"

He turned to look back at her. "Yeah?"

"Maybe one day I can wear only those boxers." She smirked and winked at him.

Tate shook his head and waked into his room. "Yeah maybe." He whispered as he put his clothes away.

**I hope I wrote this well, if not I'm sorry. **

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**TY for le reviews; you guys make mine/EvanHeaven's day**

_7__th__ May, 9:00 am, 1994_

Tate was trying his best to concentrate on Cristina, but his eyes kept subconsciously gliding over to Amy who was wearing a tight denim skirt.

God, she knew how to tease a man.

She knew he was watching her and she loved every second of it. She and Twitchy were watching the TV together.

She had her leg slightly raised and placed on the small coffee table in front of them and Tate was trying so hard to peek up her skirt.

'_Stop it!'_ he scolded himself and quickly looked away. He shouldn't be doing this; Cristina was the one he was with not her. This was wrong.

"Tate? What's wrong sweetie?" Cristina asked. Tate turned back to look at her smiling

"Nothing…nothing at all I was just watching the TV."

Cristina grinned "I love you Tate. I really mean that."

Tate's smile instantly disappeared and he sat back in his seat.

"It's a bit early to say that…don't you think?"

She suddenly changed; from the sweet kind Cristina to the evil one.

"What? Don't you feel the same about me? Am I not good enough?" She snapped.

Amy looked over at them, crossing her arms over her chest as she did.

Tate gulped "Shhh…keep your voice down Cris'. I'm not saying that I'm just saying it's a bit early to be saying I love you."

She got up like a toddler in a tantrum and stormed out of the room.

Tate sighed and rubbed his face stressfully.

"I'll be a minute." Amy said to Twitchy before getting up and walking over to Tate.

Tate looked up at her and sighed deeply "Oh what do you want?"

Amy smirked "Why so stressful? Oh yeah; Cristina's why."

Tate tried his best to keep his eyes on her face but he couldn't. They slowly drifted down her body; stopping at her milky legs.

She smirked as she watched him stare "Like what you see?"

All the thoughts that had been running through Tate's mind right then suddenly shattered and he immediately looked back up at her

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feeling stupid that she'd caught him. She began to sit down on the seat Cristina had sat on her eyes never leaving his.

"Don't play dumb Tate. I saw you looking – undressing me with your eyes."

Tate tutted "In your dreams."

She smirked and leaned forward until she got to his ear. She felt him clench as she placed her hand on his wrist

"Don't worry; I constantly do the same."

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Tate biting his lip so hard he was sure he could taste blood.

"What the hell are you two doin'? Bitch get back over here; Grease is on!"

She almost jumped right away from him "Yes!" without another word said to him she skipped back over to the couch and sat beside Twitchy. Tate let his breathing return to normal.

"Fuck…" he muttered to himself. He couldn't just let her do this to him it was going to drive him insane. A couple of minutes passed when he felt the urge to glance at her again.

He did and oh dear lord it was a bad idea.

She was staring right at him, sucking her index finger seductively.

He turned back around straight away, feeling himself becoming erect.

'_WHY is she doing this to me? Jesus Christ!_' he thought to himself. He got up trying not to look over at her again.

Time to go apologize to Cristina.

"Bitch I just want to ask you a very serious question. Are you dressing like that for Langdon?"

Amy smiled and nodded "Yeah. Look, I'm just teasing him! I mean there's no harm in that."

Twitchy laughed "I guess so…but bitch; I just don't want you to get hurt. Emotionally or physically."

Amy laughed and punched his arm playfully "Relax dude. That's not going to happen."

Twitchy smiled "Well, just in case it does, just know I will punch the FUCK outta both of them."

…

"So we cool again?" Tate asked with a smile after a long conversation. Cristina smiled

"Yeah…we're cool Tay."

She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. He pushed her back

"I um…we should go I heard we're going out in the garden today."

Cristina frowned "Wouldn't you rather just stay in here with me," her hand ran up his leg until she reached his crouch "I could make you feel SO good."

Tate got up quickly "Let's just go in the garden yeah?"

Cristina got up feeling confused as she followed him back into the games room.

"Alright then you guys, time to go out into the garden!" Jenifer said trying to lighten everything up. Everyone remained in their positions.

"Uh are you guys deaf? Time to get some fresh air!" Jenifer yelled with a grin.

"Just leave it you fucking care bear; no one wants to go out into the shitty garden." Julie snapped, growing annoyed at the sound of Jenifer's voice.

She turned away, heading back into the nurses office to get Miller.

Amy glanced over her shoulder at Tate and smiled genuinely at him. He saw her and half smiled back.

"Wanna watch some TV with us? Both of you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tate replied before Cristina could even say anything. He led Cristina over to the chairs in front of the other two on the other side of the coffee table.

Things were going alright; no one was talking just watching the TV until Amy spoke

"So, Tate, how's the sex going?" She asked with a grin. Tate almost choked on his saliva

"It's not." He replied sharply.

Cristina was glaring at her now "Keep your big nose out of things."

Amy frowned "Jee, sorry I was just asking."

Cristina rolled her eyes "Well don't!"

"Bitch will you shut yo' ass up? I am _TRYING_ to watch this!" Twitchy suddenly snapped.

They all went quiet and watched the TV together.

Cristina snuggled her face into Tate's shoulder, earning a look from Amy. Tate just smiled uncomfortably

"Cris'…the nurses are watching us."

That made her spring up. Her eyes scanned the room and she frowned when she saw no nurses at all

"Tate, there's no one here apart from the patients."

Tate laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head "I uhm…I have a headache; I'm gonna go read a book."

Amy watched him as he got up "Bye."

He turned to her slightly "Yeah…bye."

Cristina jumped up straight after him "Come on, I'll read it to you!"

Tate laughed but shook his head "I…I wanna be alone for a couple of minutes. If that's okay with you?"

"Why are you asking her that? It's your privacy you decide when you have it not her." Amy said keeping her eyes glued to the TV screen.

He just smiled again at Cristina and walked over to the books which were situated next to the window. Julie was sitting on one of the seats as usual, her feet up on the arm of the other seat reading some kind of book about witches. Tate tried his best not to disturb her as he walked over.

Julie peered over her book "What the fuck? No, go away. This is MY corner where I can finally have MY peace. Get the fuck away."

Tate gulped "Hey look I don't want any trouble…I just wanna read a book." He laughed "I promise I won't disturb you."

Julie hissed at him "What the fuck ever." She got up moodily and stomped away over to seat in the other corner near where Matt and Billy were.

Tate smiled to himself as he took out a random book and took Julie's seat. His eyes widened when he realized exactly which book he'd picked up:

'_The birds and bees'_

He pushed it off his lap almost instantly, trying his best not to look embarrassed. Maybe reading a book wasn't such a good idea.

He got up again and made his way over to Cristina, trying to distract himself. He twirled a lock of her blonde hair around his index finger making her smile.

"I love it when you do that."

Tate forced Amy's face out of his mind and tried his best to focus on Cristina. He needed to stick with her, just until he could get out here…

"And I love you."

_8__th__ May, 12:00, 1994_

Today, the nurses and doctors had set the patients down with paints and pencils to do some art again. Just like every week.

One nurse was still sat in the room watching them boredly. She was literally falling asleep she was THAT bored.

Amy was sat by herself today since Twitchy decided he didn't want to do anything. She swiftly smoothed her paint brush covered with blue paint over her piece of paper. She didn't know what exactly she was painting; it was turning out to be a bunch of colours merging together. A colourful mess; something that she'd been called before when she lived in her old hometown.

The songs on the radio weren't really inspiring her to do anything like they usual did. Probably because her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Tate and wouldn't let her think of anything else.

She hummed along with the song as she continued to paint.

She stopped for a few minutes, looking over at Cristina and Tate. Cristina seemed happy but Tate's smile looked as fake as his love for her.

Cristina got up telling Tate something before heading for the bathroom, her hands covered in purple paint. This was Amy's chance to speak to him without being snapped at.

She slid out of her seat, pulling the sleeves of her pink ladies jacket down as she did and made her way over to the seat beside him.

He looked up at her and she was sure she saw a look of happiness ignite in his beautiful dark eyes as he did which made her smile. She slipped onto Cristina's chair, bringing her legs up and crossing them on the seat.

Tate tried to stare down at Cristina's painting, which was a flower and a very good one at that.

Amy smiled "She's good."

Tate turned his head to her, looking at her with a dramatic look "Oh, Amy said something good about Cristina! Someone check her temperature."

Amy laughed slightly, pushing a loose strand of her behind her ear "It's not impossible for me to be nice about her."

"So what do you want?" Tate finally asked.

Amy suddenly went quiet "Do you like flowers?" She asked randomly.

"They're okay….I guess."

Amy grinned "Then, watch this!" She grabbed a spare piece of paper that was on the desk and began to fold it into a paper flower. Tate watched with a slight smile as she did this.

When she concentrated she looked cute in a funny way. The way she narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue.

"There," she said holding up the final piece "I think I perfected it!"

Tate laughed slightly "That's really clever."

Amy hesitated, looking down at the flower then back up at Tate. Suddenly, she brought her hand forward and slipped the flower into Tate's blonde hair.

Tate didn't know why but he just let her do this.

"Aw, you look pretty like that." She giggled when she saw what he looked like.

He laughed slightly "You think? You think I should wear flowers more often?" He asked in a mocking girl voice. Amy laughed at him

"Oh yeah! I have a nice dress you could borrow; it'll flatter your curves!"

Tate smirked "Great, I bet it won't make my ass look big either."

Amy dipped her thumb into the purple paint "You might suit this too!" she streaked it onto his nose making him gasp. Amy laughed so much she was near tears

"Oh that is it!" He said with a smirk, dipping four fingers into the paint and brushing it down her face.

Amy just laughed loudly as did he; but then of course their fun was spoiled.

"He doesn't want to wear that!" Cristina's voice spat as she smacked the paper flower full force out of Tate's hair, hitting his nose roughly in the process. Amy almost jumped forward

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding very concerned "Cristina! What did you do that for?"  
Tate rubbed his nose "I'm fine Amy… you should probably go back to your painting…"

Amy shook her head at Cristina as she got up and walked back over to her own table.

Cristina plopped onto her seat, licking her finger and wiping the paint off Tate's nose "I'm sorry for hitting you…I didn't mean to. I can kiss it better if you want." She smiled but Tate didn't return the look. He and Amy had been having so much fun until she came back and spoiled it.

That was the type of relationship he wanted. A one where he could be romantic but also be quite childish and silly with his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Cris'; really." He replied dully, glancing at Amy who looked exactly the same as him – miserable.

_10__th__ May, 12:30 pm, 1994_

Tate had just finished his lunch and was leaning against the window in the games room, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

There wasn't a lot he could do apart from the boring usual; wait for Cristina and play cards with her or be continually flirted with.

He closed his eyes trying to think about what it would be like to just get out of there right then.

The cafeteria doors swung open but he thought nothing of it; infact he thought it was a nurse coming to check on him.

So, as you can imagine he got the shock of his life when he felt his hand being yanked away from his side by a soft one and being placed on the other persons behind. His eyes sprung open

"What the he-"

Amy stared into his eyes seductively "I'm not letting go until you squeeze."

Tate stopped himself from blushing and laughed, trying to wriggle his hand out of her grip. It just seemed to turn her on more because she tightened her grip on his hand

"Do it and I'll let go. Go ahead Tate, nobodies here to see…" she whispered to him.

Tate gulped against his dry throat "I…I have a girlfriend, Amy. You need to understand that."

Amy pouted "Tate just do it. Cristina isn't going to find out."

Her lips were so close to his he could feel her hot breath on his wet lips. It was making his breathing fuck up and go shaky. He couldn't take it anymore; he obeyed her and squeezed her ass roughly making her yelp with excitement.

She laughed afterwards "That wasn't so bad was it?"

She pulled away just in time. He could feel himself becoming hard.

"Tate what's wrong?" She asked confused when she saw the look on his face. He pushed her out of his way as he ran out of the room, heading toward his room.

Once he got there he slammed the door shut, pulling his pants down almost immediately. He needed to do this…he just couldn't take it anymore.

If he couldn't actually be inside of her he would at least pretend…

He kept muttering her name over and over again as he pumped his dick faster and faster.

When he came he came all over his hand.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself feeling disgusted. He zipped his pants back up and went to go clean himself up.

Why was she making him feel like this? It was making him crazy.

_11__th__ May, 15:00 pm, 1994_

"Alright boys, your turn to shower." Jenifer called out as she walked in with cleans towels and soap. The girls had all just showered and were now all getting dressed.

Tate watched as the other boys collected a towel each and a soap bar. Jenifer raised her eyebrow when she saw Tate still sitting

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm not going to shower you!"

Tate scoffed "I am NOT showering with a bunch of guys. Not after last week."

Twitchy smiled at him "C'mon Tate; I might stick my finger up yo' ass if you're lucky!" he laughed.

Tate stuck his finger up at him before looking away.

"Fine. But only this week; next week you're going in with everyone else whether you like it or not." Jenifer said as she left the room.

The other boys made their way to the shower where they were watched by the beady eyes of a doctor.

After about twenty minutes the other boys came back out all dressed and went to their rooms. Tate got up and went in by himself, forgetting his towel.

Amy watched as he walked into the shower room as she dried her hair in the doorway of the games room.

She couldn't help but realize he left his towel lying on the table.

Thinking he would still be fully dressed she grabbed the towel, looking around to make sure no one was watching as she entered the steamy shower room.

"hey Tate," she said. She heard him yelp

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

She realized he was butt naked infront of her

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

She closed her eyes tightly "I brought you a towel! I'm not looking I promise!"

She began to walk forward toward him. Tate watched her with wide eyes as she came closer and closer.

Suddenly her hand slipped and, surprise surprise, hit his dick on the way down. Her breath froze when she realized what she'd just done.

She let go of the towel, turning around and sprinting out of the room.

Tate smirked at himself as he stood there dripping with water.

**Thank you all for the reviews I love you all so much mwaaaah I think all the teasing is finished now and theres a nice surprise in the next chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing you made me a happy gurl ^^ **

**Anyhoo here's chapter 10, and I think it's the chapter everyone who reads this has been waiting for haha! :D**

_12__th__ May, 11:00 am, 1994_

It was a nice day, so oddly decided to have group therapy outside in the 'garden'. Nobody could keep still no matter how hard they tried. It was far too hot and humid and everyone was sweating.

"Can't we just go back inside? At least it's cool in there." Julie groaned, fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh; now why would you want to be inside on a beautiful day like this? It's glorious out here." Mrs. Cross replied but everyone could tell she was as hot as them.

Tate's hair was greasy from all the sweat on his forehead and Cristina's body heat wasn't helping the matter either. She was pushed right up against him on the chair next to him. He wouldn't have minded if he had've been wearing a normal shirt, but stupidly he'd chosen to wear one of his jumpers and no shirt underneath.

He kept tugging at the top of it to let some air inside but that wasn't good enough.

"Tate why do you keep fussing around? Keep still!" Cristina giggled, slapping his arm playfully but a little too hard. He flinched a little

"Could you…not do that please? The sun's making me stressed; could you move along a little?"

Cristina frowned at him "But Tate," she gripped his sweaty hand tightly in hers "I love you, remember?"

Tate slithered his hand out of hers "Yeah I know. And we need to keep this secret rememeber? So no showing affection in front of Mrs. Cross."

Taken aback, Cristina moved her chair away from Tate's huffily. He couldn't help the fact the sun was making him cranky.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a deep sigh.

A shadow suddenly towered over him. He snapped open his eyes angrily "What?" He snapped. His eyes met with Amy's.

She gave him a half smile "Hi. Listen Tate, about yesterday…"

Tate knew what was coming and he wanted to stop her but she wasn't letting him

"I'm sorry. I was just tryna you know…help you out, I honestly didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Amy. Seriously just leave it." Tate said rolling his dark eyes. Amy gave him one last small smile before turning away again and heading over to her seat.

Tate's eyes watched her as she walked. He'd always find himself doing this but he knew that even if she found out, she wouldn't mind his eyes roaming over her ass.

He glanced at Twitchy and to his horror, found he'd been watching him with a huge smirk for the past two minutes. Tate tried to play it off as cool as he could by coughing and looking away.

"Alright…let's start. What's on your minds? Tell away." Mrs. Cross began with a smile.

"The fact that it's too fucking hot out here!" Julie snapped loudly.

"You know, if you swapped the huge skirt for a pair of shorts you'd feel much better." Mrs. Cross said

"Hey don't tell her what to do. It's her fashion sense, not yours." Lola smiled as she pushed her bangs to the side.

Mrs. Cross sighed deeply "Alright I'm not putting up with all your arguments this week. I'm going around the circle and each one of you is going to tell me how you feel. Matt let's start with you."

Matt was sprawled out on the grass with his shirt pulled up, trying to catch a tan.

"Fuck you." He mumbled and kept in his position. Mrs. Cross was getting impatient now

"Alright then, Matt, I'm guessing you just want everyone to go into their fucking bedrooms for the rest of today, do you?"

Amy's mouth hung open before she smiled "Oh my god, she swore! Ohhh you are SO getting fired now!"

Mrs. Cross' eyes widened "Oh…oh dear me. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Hehe yeah but you did and now you're getting fired." Amy laughed.

"Unless," Twitchy began "You let us do whatever we want for the rest of the session. I mean c'mon Crossy; it's too hot for this shit today. You need to go inside and make yourself some water."

Mrs. Cross sighed. She was so stressed today. She had children of her own that were misbehaving right before she came into work so that hadn't helped at all. At the moment, she couldn't care less about this shitty hospital job that she made hardly any money from. She made a decent amount, yes, but not enough to support three children and a sick husband.

"Alright…but just this one time and you do not tell ANYBODY about this, okay?"

Everyone just nodded simply as Mrs. Cross got up from her seat.

"I'll be RIGHT back okay? Just…just stay how you are." With that said she left into the building, sending out another nurse to watch them.

Billy unexpectedly got up from his seat, grinning like an idiot.

"Where you going?" Matt asked as he watched Billy walk over to the corner of the garden and sit down.

Tate watched with his eyebrow raised as Billy began to dig up the mud with his fingers. He looked around before licking his filthy hands.

The nurse watched him with suspicious eyes "What are you doing, Billy?" She asked.

Amy scrunched her face up in disgust "That's fucking disgusting! He's eating the mud!"

Twitchy laughed loudly "Oh dear lord; that is what y'all call an inbred!"

The nurse glared at both of them as she hurried over to Billy, grabbing his wrists in her tiny hands.

"Oh don't do that – spit that out!" She snapped. Billy hissed at her showing his teeth which were thickly covered with mud.

She grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed "Spit that out RIGHT NOW!"

"Woah you can't do that to him!" Matt half yelled but the nurse just ignored him.

Billy raised his shoulders, trying to get her hands off his neck. Her grip was too strong and he was beginning to feel her nails dig into his skin.

Feeling defeat he spat out the filth right onto her white dress and smiled at her. She bit her lip angrily, shaking her head at him.

"You disgusting little boy! You get back over there!"

The nurse pulled him up before slightly pushing him back over to the group.

"Oh my god bro, you're an idiot!" Matt laughed as Billy sat down in his seat again. Billy turned and wiped his hands on him with a huge grin

"You sexed your sister!" He cried out with laughter, rocking back and forth maniacally

Matt glared at him "Shut up you fucking turd!"

Twitchy laughed "Oooh he got you Matt."

Matt scowled at Twitchy angrily "Shut up and go fuck your little girlfriend there."

Amy wasn't looking at him, but she knew he was talking about her. She and Matt had always hated each other. Sure, they were nice to each other now and again but neither of them could really stand each other.

"I'm not his girlfriend. You may be a paedophile, fucking eight year old girls, but I am not and I wouldn't fuck a fourteen year old boy! Plus he's like my fucking brother you sicko!" then she smiled "Oh, but you'd like it like that wouldn't you? You'd like it if Twitchy was my brother and I fucked him because then we'd be like each other!"

Matt just scoffed "Oh come on druggy; can't you think of anything better to say than that?"

He'd hit a nerve and everyone knew it.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled, jumping up. Twitchy got up just in time and slipped his arms around her waist, stopping her from pouncing on Matt.

"Hey man that wasn't cool." Tate said as he ruffled his hair. Matt turned his head to him looking amused

"Oh! Look who's fucking talking! The big haired fuck!"

Tate just laughed at his immature remark "You really are pathetic. I mean, picking on a girl? And then saying some random shit about my hair? Oh yeah, you can tell you were a jock in school; you don't know fucking anything."

Billy let out a high pitched laugh as he clapped his hands together "Yay Tate! Yay Tate!"

Matt slapped the back of Billy's head "Shut up. You're all retards."

Julie stood up and pointed to her chest "I'm a retard? Have you taken a look at your little buddy there! He eats fucking soil. And fucking Alex twitches for the whole of America!"

Twitchy laughed "Bitch; sit yo' ass back down! You makin' a fool outta yo' self!"

She scrunched her fists up in frustration "WHY are you speaking like that? You are NOT black!"

Twitchy gasped, pointing his finger at her "Bitch, don't you be being racist over there!"

"What? I'm racist because I said black? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Alright, kids, that's enough. Julie sit back down and the rest of you shut up. "The nurse said calmly eyeing them all up.

Julie sat back down but continued to glare over at Twitchy.

"Fuck this I'm going back inside." Lola said and got up, walking over to the door and pulling it open without ease. Amy shrugged her shoulders

"I'm with her." She turned her head back to Twitchy "You comin'?"

He nodded and followed her. The nurse sighed

"Alright then. Everyone inside now. "

_12:50 pm_

"Can you eat your food please? I'm sick of seeing you waste it." Mrs. Miller snapped as she past Amy.

"How about," Amy said as she pushed the plate of spaghetti away from herself "No."

Miller sighed "Amy, eat your food. Now."

"I said no."

Mrs. Miller pushed the plate back over to Amy "It wasn't a request, Amy."

"I'm not eating it. It tastes like garbage." She got up, pushing past the fat nurse. Everyone else had left a while ago but Amy had been forced to stay there and eat which in the end was pointless because she didn't!

"Where's Twitchy?" She asked as her eyes scanned the games room for her friend.

Tate turned to her almost instantly "He said the sun was making him tired so he went to bed."

Amy smiled at him "Thanks for telling me that." She began to head for her bedroom.

Tate turned to Cristina; she was asleep on the sofa. Quickly, he got up and began to follow Amy.

"Hey Amy." He called out to her. She spun around on her heels and smiled at him

"Oh hey…um what's wrong?"

Tate raised a brow "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Well, you're usually not tailing behind me like this. Usually you're sat next to Cristina playing happy couples."

Tate laughed a bit but he knew it was true.

"I was just um…wondering…" he realized he'd just chased after her for absolutely nothing. He had to quickly make something up because she was staring at him with a brow raised

"If we could hang out?"

Amy slowly smiled "Sure, Tate. Let's just get some ropes, tie them somewhere and hang ourselves. How does that sound?"

Tate moved his mouth but no sound came out

"I'm joking you idiot!" Amy laughed "Yeah, we can. Whenever you want. 'Cause you see I'm a nice enough person to forgive you for saying you didn't want to be my friend. If you don't mind I was just gonna go sort out my room."

Tate smiled quickly "Y…yeah okay see you."

They walked their separate ways.

When Amy got to her room she was surprised to see Jenifer cleaning up. She smiled at her

"Oh what a lovely thing to do for me." She said as she walked over to the posters on her wall.

"Well, it's my job." Jenifer replied plainly. Amy just ignored her and began looking at all of her posters.

"So, what kind of films do you like?" She finally asked; but right after she heard the sound of lots of small things falling onto the floor. She turned slowly to find Jenifer holding Amy's pillow case upside down.

"You haven't been taking your pills…"

Amy started to shake. Jenifer stared at her long and hard.

"Rose! Rooose!" She began to yell down the hall. Amy tried to get out of her room, to escape from her, but she wouldn't let her.

"Let me out! Let me out please!"

"ROSE!" Jenifer yelled louder. She was finding it hard to keep a hold of Amy now.

Mrs. Miller appeared a few minutes later "What is it for goodness sakes?"

"She hasn't been taking her pills." Jenifer said looking concerned and irritated with the constant movement Amy was making.

"I don't need them! I swear I don't need them anymore!"

Miller looked angrily at her "Come here! This is absolutely stupid! Why should I have to waste my time feeding you pills? I have more important things to do!"

Amy growled at her "Fuck you all! I don't need your anti-depressant shit! I'm better!"

They didn't listen though, just pulled her away immediately…

_13__th__ May, 10:00 am, 1994_

"Alright so these people have visitors: Tate Langdon, Amy Dandy, Julie Murk, Lola Swikosa , Cristina Moretti and Billy, your grandma's here today."

"Come on then bitch, let's go see yo' moma!" Twitchy said with a grin. Amy couldn't even force out a smile. They'd forced pills down her and she just felt…sick now.

Everyone else walked into the cafeteria first. Twitchy followed behind Amy but was stopped by Jenifer

"Whats going on?" Twitchy asked

"You can't go through today." Jenifer replied. Amy turned to her

"Why the fuck not? I want Twitchy with me; Twitchy's always been allowed to see my mom!"  
Jenifer just shook her head "Look, they requested to see you and only you. We did ask."

Amy wondered who 'they' were. She walked through the doors and her eyes widened when she saw him.

Her dad. Sitting there like nothing in the world bothered him; until he spotted Amy. He frowned at her and sighed as she walked over.

She felt rage build up inside of her as she got closer to him

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" She almost screamed.

She HATED her dad. He was half the reason she cut, did the drugs and was in here. But then again, she was also half the reason he broke up with her mom and left her quite penniless.

"Keep your voice down! You always were loud."

Amy plopped down into her seat, looking everywhere but at his stubbly tanned face. He was fourty five, but made himself look like a twenty five year old toy boy.

"So, I heard you weren't taking your pills. Why the hell not?" Her dad growled angrily. Amy turned to him like he was stupid

"Because I don't fucking need them that's why you asshole. Why the fuck are you here? You know I fucking hate you!"

Her dad sighed heavily "You don't hate me; I'm your dad. You wouldn't here if it weren't for me."

Their voices had made Tate look over and start to ignore his own family.

"You've always hated me too. Because I wasn't perfect." Amy said.

"You know that's not true. I loved you and Lee very VERY much."

"Then why the fuck did you always complain to me about my grades, my social status, the way I fucking looked? Dad's don't do that!"

Her dad was easily angered and she'd made him mad already.

"Alright, you know what Amy? Lee's sick that's why your mom isn't here. So she asked me to take some time out of my work to come see you. If I hated you I would have said no. I just wanted you to have a good life that's all!"

"Well if Lee's fucking sick then I wanna see her! She's my little sister! And who cares? I decide what I do with my life, not you!"

Her dad scowled at her "You know, I really hope Lee is a better child than you. I honestly hope she isn't as sour as you; that she has plenty of friends and isn't just a big fuck up."

He'd hit a nerve so she'd hit one of his!  
"A big fuck up huh? Say's the guy who could NEVER impress his dad. Because his little daddy was always concerned about James wasn't he? He hated you; he couldn't stand the fucking sight of you and I'm fucking glad your mom hung herself when you were little. She wouldn't have wanted a kid like you!"

He stood up from his chair and rose his hand, ready to strike her.

"Woah!" Tate yelled, getting out of his seat. But before he could do anything Amy slapped her dad full force across the face and ran out of the room angrily.

"Tate…sit down!" His mother snapped in a whisper. Tate saw the hurt look on Amy's face…she'd never looked like that before; this man had clearly upset her.

"Excuse me sir? I think you should leave. Don't worry; she'll continue to take her meds." The nurse said to her dad. Her dad looked at the nurse whilst holding his face

"Tell her I never wanted her. And I never want to see her again." He growled before storming out of the building .

The nurse sighed deeply before returning to watch the other visitors.

Cristina smirked from the other side of the room. She'd just heard everything.

They were let out and immediately Cristina made her way to Amy's bedroom where the door was open. She peeked her head inside

"Oh heey daddy's girl!" She mocked with a happy look. Amy glared at her, looking up from the bird book she was looking at

"Go away." She muttered "I can't be bothered with you at the moment."

"You know, you should have stayed to hear your dad out. Turns out he never actually wanted you and he never wants to see you again. He fucking hates you Amy." She laughed meanly.

Amy could feel herself on the verge of tears so she hauled the hard back book at her. She dodged it and laughed even more before slamming the door and leaving.

Once she left, Amy began to cry hysterically.

All she ever really wanted was to be happy…

**I hope you all liked it! I stopped there because it's getting late and this chapter is getting awfully long don't you think? XD**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed, thank you for the reviews please do continue! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :D**

**Okay I kinda lied in the last chapter -.-' this is actually the chapter you've all been waiting for so enjoy and please review! ^^**

_14__th__ May, 10:30 am, 1994_

Twitchy walked up the empty corridor to Amy's room. He could tell by the look on her face after she stormed out of the cafeteria that something had happened.

He knocked on the door and smiled widely "Ammmmmmy, open up!"

The door was pulled open viciously and Amy's angry face appeared, her blue eyes glaring into his "What do you want?"

He pretended to look hurt as he put his hand to his heart "Oh…don't be like that! You've really hurt my feelings; I think I'll go cut myself now."

"That's not funny. Don't joke about that Alex."

She never called him Alex. was something wrong here.

He let his arm drop back to his side and sighed "Okay, what's wrong Amy? And don't say nothing 'cause I can tell there is."

Amy shook her head "I don't want to fucking talk about it. Go annoy somebody else; I just wanna be alone."

With that said she slammed the door in his face. He frowned and kicked her door

"Drama queen!" He sighed and turned on his heels, facing Tate's room. He could see the blondie laying down on his bed reading some kind of magazine. He smirked and strolled over, knocking on the wall. Tate peered over his magazine and sighed deeply

"What do you want?" He asked. Twitchy smiled

"Well, Amy's bein' a dick so I was wonderin' if you wanted to come play some chess with me?"

Tate shook his head looking annoyed "I'm busy. Go away and while you're at it close the door."

Twitchy sighed "Fine. Party pooper." He grabbed the door handle and shut the door before continuing on up the corridor. He needed to be with someone; it was so boring while he was by himself, he needed someone to annoy.

Then he passed Julie's open door. He stopped in his tracks, peering inside her room with a stupid grin "Heeeey Julie babyyyy."

Julie growled and turned her head to him "Oh; what the fuck do you want?"

"Aw come on baby, I just wanna give you some Twitchy lovin'! Tell me," he slyly slid into her room and sat on her bed "what's on your mind?"

Julie gave him a look that read 'seriously' before flipping him off "Please leave."

Twitchy smirked and lay on her bed "I aint leavin', bitch. Why is everyone in here so depressed? Jeeesus! Lighten up."

Julie looked down at her feet "I just…I don't see why you'd want to talk to me."

She began to play with her hands nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous; and she didn't know why she hadn't already kicked him out.

Twitchy half smiled at her "Hey! I always wanna talk to you; but bitch, you always pushin' people away. I mean you won't even let Tate sit next to you."

Julie ran a hand through her blonde, black streaked hair "They deserve to be pushed away. People are shit and nothing but it."

"Wow, Julie, you are so deep." Twitchy said in a mocking girl's voice. She rolled her eyes at him

"Why are you here again?"

"Because I want to be here. And because Amy's not coming out of her room."

Julie turned back around to look at what was on her desk again "Well you can't blame her. Not after what happened before."

Twitchy rose a brow "What…what did happen before?"

Julie turned to him with a smirk "Oh what? Snow white didn't tell you? You mustn't be her best friend anymore. Maybe she's replaced you with that Tate guy."

Twitchy rolled his eyes "Ha-ha very funny. Just tell me Julie."  
Julie smirked "Why should I tell you? I really don't see why the hell I should."

Twitchy held back a sigh "Julie, I care about her a lot. I aint gettin' no answers from her so just tell me. Please."

Julie laughed mockingly "Seems her daddy doesn't want anything to do with her anymore."

"What? What the hell happened?"

"Her dad turned up from out of the blue and she struck him. Then she left because of all the hurtful shit he said to her."

Twitchy clenched his fists. Hatred boiled inside of him; how could her dad just suddenly turn up? He knew all about him and he hated him as much as Amy.

Amy and Twitchy were like siblings and being like that they always looked out for each other. So, it was only natural that right now all Twitchy wanted to do was punch her dad in the face

He stormed out of Julie's room and half ran back to Amy's door, banging his fists hard against it. The door was pulled open and he found himself eye to eye with Amy.

"Didn't you hear me before?" She asked looking slightly annoyed "Go away!"

"Woah wait! I heard about what happened; you're not pushing me away!" He was deadly serious right now; something Amy wasn't used to him being.

"Okay then." She stepped out of her room, crossing her arms "What do you want then? Don't you DARE try and crack a joke because I am in NO mood for that!"

He ran a hand through his hair "Amy I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened. What did that asshole say to you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I want to know because I care, Amy! Tell me!"

"He basically said he hated me. Alright? Do you know enough now? And then Cristina didn't make it any easier for me." She took a shaky breath to stop herself from crying "I feel like utter shit right now…so please understand that I don't want to talk. I just wanna go to sleep."

Twitchy stared at her for what felt like an eternity before he wrapped his arms around her "Please don't be sad Amy. I hate it when we argue and shit…get some sleep and I'll come see you soon."

Amy nodded "Yeah…okay."

With that said, he let her go and she left into her room shutting the door behind her. Twitchy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the matter?" He heard an all too familiar voice ask. That voice was so annoying to him right now "Daddy problems?"

"Cristina, go away. I aint even jokin' 'bout you right now; you are a horrible piece of work."

She raised her hands to her heart and began to look hurt "Awww, ouch, your words really hurt me. I think my heart needs to be stitched up," she let her arms fall back to her sides as she walked up to him, madness glinting in her eyes "again."

She was so close that the tip of her nose was almost touching his and it was making him uncomfortable "What do you want?" He asked. She smiled

"I want you and her to stop fucking around with Tate. Stop it! Do you hear me? Unless you want to see her brains all over the walls. You hear?"

Twitchy tutted "Whatever Crazy Cris', I'm not in the mood for this shit."

He went to walk away but was surprised when he felt her fist grab his shirt. She turned him back to her

"Listen freak; I fucking mean it. Stay away from my Tate!"

Twitchy studied her face "Your Tate? Bitch, he aint yours! Can't you see that he doesn't like you? Pfft, you stupid. Now if you'll fucking excuuuuuse me."

He bust out of her grip and walked away quickly, leaving her staring at the back of his head.

He was going to get some water from the cafeteria but as he passed the nurses office he overheard a conversation that was going to change things for the better:

"You know you should really be watching that Cristina girl around Tate." Mrs. Cross said, taking a sip of her coffee. He heard Nurse Miller laugh

"Why?"

"Well, don't you know why she's in here? She killed her boyfriend, Josh Ferguson, who looked EXACTLY like Tate. Well, he had brown hair but still. I feel like she's becoming slightly obsessed with him."

"He'll be fine."

"You sure? You won't be saying that when she chops HIM up into pieces and tries to fucking cook him!"

A huge grin appeared on Twitchy's face and he ran straight back to Amy's room. This was BOUND to cheer her up!  
"Amy! Amy open up!" He yelled as he banged his fist against the door. She opened the door and glared at him

"I told you; I'm going to sle-"

"I've got some news you will love!" He grinned and pulled her inside of the room, shutting the door.

_15:00 pm_

Amy had been full of happiness ever since Twitchy told her the news. She forgot completely about her dad and everything that had happened; right now she was just focussing on ruining Cristina.

Cristina was in Tate's room, straddling Tate and pecking him with small kisses now and then. He looked extremely bored and uncomfortable.

Twitchy smirked at Amy "Remember the plan?" he asked in a whisper. Amy mirrored his look and nodded

"Hey Cristina. Hey Tate." She said with an innocent smile. Cristina snapped her head toward Amy and growled

"What the fuck do you two freaks want?"

Amy twisted a piece of her hair around her index finger "Hmmmm…I don't know. We just came to ask about Josh."

Cristina's eyes widened and she immediately got off Tate "How do you know about him?"

"Who's Josh?" Tate asked, looking confused.

"A little research. " Twitchy said with a grin from the doorway .

"Get out." Cristina said in a warning voice. Amy's smile grew wider

"What's wrong? You scared Tate's gonna run away from you when he finds out about _Josh_?"

"You say that name one more time and god help you." Cristina said as she grinded her teeth together.

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh." Amy began to chant over and over again whilst clapping her hands together. Cristina pushed her hands against her ears and shook her head

"I can't hear you! LALALALALALALLALA!"

"JOSH! JOSH! JOSH! JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" Amy screamed so loud she thought she was going to pop her eardrums.

Something inside of Cristina broke and she threw herself at Amy, swinging her fist round hard and hitting her in the stomach. The sound that Amy made when that happened made Tate feel worried. He jumped up and grabbed Cristina, pulling her hands out of Amy's hair.

"Cristina stop it!" He yelled as he tried to restrain her. She turned in his arms

"Josh, baby, I'm sorry. I love you; she doesn't. Please don't cheat on me again baby…I love you just please."

Tate rose an eyebrow "What the hell." He tried to let go off her but she had a deathgrip on him.

"Josh please…I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"  
"I'M NOT JOSH!" Tate almost screamed as he tried to prey her hands off him. Amy grabbed her and pulled her away

"Twitchy! Get a nurse or something!"

Cristina was sobbing like crazy and outstretching her hands out to Tate, calling Josh over and over again. The nurse came immediately and took her away without a word; leaving the group of three standing there.

"Get out…" Tate muttered. Amy looked at him

"What? Why?"

"GET OUT!" he yelled and pushed them both out. Amy frowned

"You sad this would make him like me…I guess I'm just a failure at everything and he'll never like me!

Twitchy frowned "No Amy!"

It was too late. She'd already slammed herself in her room.

_18:00_

She heard a light knock on her door. She turned her head toward it and sighed

"Come in."

She got a shock when Tate entered, a small innocent smile playing on his lips. She frowned

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize…" he look her in the eyes "for everything. I've been such a dick to you lately and I am so sorry. Seriously I am. I promise from now on we can be friends."

Amy felt her eyes beginning to water "You pushed me away; you said we couldn't be friends. That's ALL I wanted Tate!"

Tate shook his head "I know; I know."

She let her tears fall "Well…apology accepted."  
He walked over to the bed and gave her a friendly hug "Good…then how about that bird book?"  
She looked at him and smiled.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship that would turn into something much more.

**Review please :DDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

_30__th__October, 13:00 pm, 1994_

"Alright," Jenifer started as her eyes roamed over the sheet of paper she was holding "boys on one team and girls on the other. Make this game fair!"

Twitchy turned to Amy with a smug smirk, going right up in her face before blurting out "You bitches are gon' lose!" He slapped her arm before walking over to the other boys.

Amy shook her head as she watched him "Oh yeah? We're going to beat you guys so badly that by the end of this game you'll be able to suck your own cocks you will have broken that many bones!"

That earned a few laughs from her team. There were only three girls again since Cristina had been moved after she'd proved she couldn't handle being around Tate without freaking out. Everything had returned to normal straight away after she'd left; it was like a weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders.

Also since she'd moved Amy and Tate had connected more. Their friendship had blossomed to the point where Amy was convinced it was more than friendship.

"Alright you know the rules. Start." Jenifer said boredly, leaning back against the wall.

Twitchy lunged forward, almost tripping over Matt's foot, and grabbed one of the red blown up balls.

"Haha bitches!" He shirked as he hauled the ball at Amy. She dodged it just in time and glared at Twitchy angrily.

"Oh shit…" Twitchy mumbled, backing up slowly.

Amy swiftly grabbed the ball "Come here you little fucker!" she ran over the line and straight at Twitchy

"Woah what are you doing that's cheating man!" Tate yelled as he grabbed her arm. His and Amy's eyes locked immediately and he realized just then what a big mistake he'd just made.

She slammed the ball off the side of his head so hard that he actually felt tears well up his eyes.

"ALRIGHT! STOP THE GAME!" Jenifer screamed, blowing the whistle loudly. Nobody stopped; all hell had broken lose.

Tate glared at Amy who was staring at him with a concerned look "Tate are you okay? I'm so sorry! I thought you were Matt!"

He grabbed the top of her white vest top and spun them both around, pushing her up against the wall violently.

"You let go of me. Right now." She said between gritted teeth.

Tate smirked at her "Make me." He whispered back right into her face.

She punched and scratched him but as much as it hurt he didn't let go of her shirt. A thought struck her like a ton of bricks and she knew it'd work.

She moved her head to the side of his face like she was going to whisper something to him, but instead she clamped her teeth into Tate's skin as hard as she could. He made a girlish cry before leaving go of her.

They didn't say anything, just stared at each other for a minute or so before Amy smirked at him and dashed over to Twitchy, slapping him on the back of the head and starting a fight with him.

"ALRIGHT!" They heard an ever so familiar voice boom over their noise. It was Miller, and she did NOT look happy. Everyone stopped immediately and stood up straight.

"What on EARTH is going on in here?! Jenifer, you couldn't control these maniacs for an hour? Jesus Christ."

"It's harder than it sounds-"

"No- no it isn't! I have made sure these kids stayed in line before and trust me- a lady with seven year's experience- it is NOT hard at all to make these fuckers behave!"

Jenifer sighed "Sorry…"

"Just…go. And you lot I expect you to be changed in twenty minutes for visiting."

With that said the two nurses left with the group following them like lost sheep.

_Visiting…_

Amy plopped down in the seat opposite from her mother and Lee.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you today?" Her mother asked with a huge toothy grin. Amy faked a small smile

"I'm fine…anything new happened back home?" She looked down at Lee for a second and then looked back. All around her eyes were red from crying

"What's wrong Lee?" She asked

Lee took one look at her big sister before huffily forcing her eyes back down to the floor.

"She had a bad day at school." Her mom answered for her, ruffling Lee's brown hair.

"What do you mean she had a 'bad day'?"

Twitchy popped up just then "Helloooo! Oh hey there Lee! What'sa wrong with you?"

Lee's face brightened up when she saw Twitchy and she jumped up "Alex!"

"Hey Alex? Could you take her to the arts room or something please?" Amy's mom asked with a smile.

Twitchy grinned "Of course Joanne!"

"Yay!" Lee laughed happily as she connected hands with Twitchy. Amy smiled at them waving them off before turning back to her mother.

"Okay I needed to tell you this without Lee…she doesn't even know yet. I'm getting back with your father." A smile sprung to her face; she must've thought Amy would've liked the idea.

"What?" She growled her eyes widening, showing nothing but pure anger.

Her mom's smile faded "I…I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?! Oh I am just ecstatic about this whole fucking thing!" She yelled angrily, slamming her fist against the table catching the nurse's attention. Tate looked over at her curiously

"Keep your voice down Amy please…I just thought it'd make everything better. "

Amy laughed mockingly leaning back in her chair before thrusting herself forward again; startling her mom "Don't you fucking get it? Are you thick in the fucking head?" She pressed her finger against her temple "Nothing's ever going to get better! Ever! So stop trying to fix something that's permanently broke!"

Joanne watched as Amy clumsily ran past the few tables, bashing her hip against the corner of one before finally getting to the doors and running to her room.

Joanne sighed, sinking back into the plastic blue seat and biting her lip.

Tate had seen the whole thing and was now sitting there with a look of shock slapped on his face. He looked right back at Constance when he heard her gasp frantically.

"What- what's wrong?" he stumbled nervously, thinking she'd figured out he had a crush on Amy. No, it was probably more serious than that.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the bite mark Amy had left on his neck.

He felt the bite and awkwardly smiled "Mosquito."

'_Oh wow. __**SO **__believable.'_ He shouted at himself and mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot.

Constance didn't seem to be buying it "Some mosquito that was. Must be a dirty place here, is it?"

She was! She was buying it!  
"Oh, uh, yeah it's filthy."

Constance gave a quick nod before grabbing her bag and getting up "Well I have to go. Be good and have a good Halloween." She smiled and passed him a card that looked as though it had been hastily bought on the way here. It had a pumpkin on the front with a face calved into it.

He faked a smile "Thanks mom. See you later." He got up and headed out of the room and Constance did the same.

Once out of her sight he binned the card and headed to Amy's room to see if she was okay. He wasn't surprised to find Twitchy sitting outside of her door singing at the top of his lungs and shouting 'let me in'.

He watched for a couple of moments with an eyebrow raised before Amy punched the other side of the door, frightening them both.

"Go away Twitchy! I told you I'm sick that's it!"

"Fine ! You know what?! I am sick of yo' shit Amy. You can chase after ME for once, bitch."

Twitchy turned away from the door, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his index finger before sliding past Tate and into the games room.

After a minute, after Amy thought everyone was gone, she began to weep like a little baby. Tate furrowed his brows before slowing nearing the door and knocking gently once.

"Who is it?" Amy asked sharply.

"It's…it's just me." He replied quietly with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Tate…I'm sick, you don't want to see me like this...I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Tate knew he wasn't going to win this even if he tried to argue with her. She didn't seem in any mood to be argued with anyways.

"Okay Amy…see you tomorrow…"

And with that, he left her.

_October 31__st__, 10:00 am, 1994…_

"It's Halloween bitches!" Twitchy yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of the corridor.

"Shut up you fag!" Julie screamed, bursting out of her door "Some people don't give a shit what day it is!"

Twitchy turned to her with his fake vampire teeth in, saliva dribbling everywhere "I thought out of all days this would be your favourite. Y'know 'cause of the walking dead and stuff." He grinned and began limping over to her, acting like a brainless zombie.

"Alex…just fuck off." She said and slammed her door on his face.

"Someone's cranky!"

"Twitch'…" A familiar voice said. Twitchy turned to Amy and let his false teeth fall onto the floor

"Oh you. What do you want?"

Amy had never heard him so serious in all her time being here with him and it made her feel bad…because it was her fault.

"I'm sorry about yesterday—wait no I'm sorry for always acting like a huffy bitch. I'm sorry, okay? I just…I have so many problems and they get to me sometimes."

Twitchy couldn't help but crack a smile "Oh who am I kidding man? Halloween wouldn't be the same if I wasn't friends with you!"

They stood there, smilling at eachother like two idiots for a few minutes

"So, wanna go find out what 'fun' we're gonna be having today?" Amy asked cheerfully as she grabbed Twitchy's hand.

"Come on then bitch." He smiled and they both headed for the cafeteria.

Tate was already there, eating a bowl of cereal whilst watching Jenifer rush around and stick up hastily made decorations.

"Boo!" Amy yelled as she grabbed Tate's shoulders, making him jump.

"Goddamnit," he said as she laughed "I should have been expecting something like that today! So how are you feeling? Better?"

"Much better." She replied with a grin as she sat down.

"So, I'm kinda assuming you two have some crazy shit plan made up for today." Tate said with a smile. Twitchy laughed

"You betcha! And you gon' go along with everything we wanna do, Tateo."

_18:00 pm…_

The Asylum was looking great with all the decorations the nurses had put up and it was super dark already which just added to the whole effect.

Right now everyone was painting eachothers faces. A little idea Lola had came up with and the nurses had liked it so, everybody was asked to paint one another's faces as something 'creepy'.

Julie was finishing up on Amy's face. She had asked for something simple so Julie had just painted her lips purple and her whole face white so that she looked somewhat like a creepy porcelain doll.

Meanwhile, Twitchy was painting Tate's face…as a cock.

"Oh damn you look so scary…ahhh I'm frightend already…" he said dramatically as he painted it on. Tate smiled

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…Amy! Don't you think Tate looks scary as shit?"

Amy looked over and immediately started to laugh until she was near tears "Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah Tate! You look…terrifying!"

"Why's she laughing then?" Tate asked Twitchy. Twitchy shrugged

"I don't know…bitch just jealous."

"Oh…makes sense. Can I see it now?"

"Sure." Twitchy smirked and held up the small mirror so that he could see himself.

"This isn't very scary…wait…" it took a few seconds to figure out what was on his face "TWITCHY!" he yelled and stood up suddenly. Twitchy laughed excitedly, dropping the mirror and scattering over to Amy and Julie.  
"Aw Tatie…I think you look cute!" Amy laughed barley able to breathe.

22:00 pm…

Everyone was sat in the hall, surrounding a small T.V that was playing the movie Halloween. Jenifer who'd been ordered to watch them was chewing some bubble-gum, not even watching them, as she talked on the phone to her boyfriend.

They had all kind of shitty snacks like value Doritos that had obviously been bought from the cheap supermarket not far from there and coca cola that tasted more like plastic than anything else.

Twitchy, Julie and Lola were sitting together on one sleeping back talking about random stuff whilst Matt and Billy sat on another one eating all the food whilst watching the movie, mesmerized.

Tate and Amy had been sitting together watching it as well for half an hour not even talking. It was fun…like a little sleepover in the Asylum hall.

An hour later they were all told to get into their separate sleeping bags and go to sleep. Jenifer fell asleep on her chair and soon after everyone else did…except Amy. She was buzzed up off the fake coca cola and couldn't keep still.

"Tate." She whispered. He didn't reply. She couldn't see his face, just the back of his head.

"Tate!" She snapped a little louder. He jumped a little, startled.

"What?" She heard him grumble.

She crawled out of her sleeping bag and over to him until her face was hovering over his. He turned over onto his back to look at her

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep…I'm scared." She said with a huge grin. Tate suddenly felt nervous for some reason

"Um you…can…um sleep beside me if you like." He whispered back.

"I have a better idea." Amy smirked as her hand slithered under his sleeping bag toward his crouch. He froze suddenly and gulped.

"Why don't I sleep in your sleeping bag." She said suddenly and ripped her hand back out of the sleeping bag before wriggling inside of it. It was so hot inside of it now.

"Alright…goodnight then." Tate said and turned over. Amy stopped him and turned him back over, eyeing him seductively.

"Taaaate…" she said like she was about to ask a weird question, which she was!

"Um yeah Amy?"

"I've never seen a dick before," she hooked her finger on his pyjama pants and pulled it forward, peeking down "can I see yours?"

He jumped and pushed her hand away, embarrassed "No!" he accidently said very loudly.

"Oh come on Tate…I'll show you my boobs."

"Bitch, I will show you mine if you go to fucking sleep." They both heard Twitchy growl from under his sleeping bag.

Both of them just stared at each other in shock for a while until Amy was sure he'd gone to sleep again.

"See what you di-" Tate was cut off by Amy's lips being forced against his. His eyes widened but slowly closed again as he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Then she pulled away; it was short but oh so sweet. It left him wanting more than just a kiss. He was beginning to regret not showing her his dick now.

"Will you…will you be my crazy ass asylum boyfriend, Tate?" Amy asked, holding his hand under the sleeping bag.

"I thought you'd never ask…yeah I will." Tate replied with a grin.

Now things were getting interesting.

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATNG FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS. NEVER AGAIN, I SWEAR!  
I was taking a little break because I was really stressed out and I had writers block aswell but I am back (: **

**THANK YOU guys SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO fucking much for 36 reviews! :DDDD**

**Until next time goodbye! ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it's been a while, again! I really am.**

**My laptop is broken and I've been wrapped up with school…but I've finally found the time to update! On my friend's laptop. Oh and I am aware the new season of AHS has started and that hardly anyone will remember this story :/ but it was entirely my fault! -.-**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**And btw YES THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER YAAAY. I figured you guys have waited long enough for this moment ;) **

_1__st__ November, 15:30 pm, 1994_

The whole asylum was quiet, which made a dramatic change.

Amy was sitting on her bed, flicking through pages of the bird book her mother gave to her, looking for nothing in particular. Twitchy had gone for a haircut which probably explained why the asylum was so quiet and relaxed. They said he had nits and the only way to rid them from his hair was to shave it all off. God, Amy was really looking forward to seeing bald Twitchy emerge into her bedroom. The thought made her smile ear to ear, a full on tooth grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Tate asked making her look up at him, he was mirroring her look. His voice was just enough to make her heart melt like butter in a frying pan; but his looks just set her off. His tousled hair was a mixture of blondes, browns and copper. All she could imagine was grabbing it in both hands, pushing him against this bed and making out with him to her heart's desire.

His grin turned to a smirk as he watched her bite her lip "You gonna answer me?"

"Oh, just you know my thoughts." She replied trying to sound neutral. It failed and her voice ended up high pitched and fan girly. He laughed a bit, making his way over to the bed.

'_This is what I've wanted from the start…him in my bed. Well, on it.'_ She thought smiling like a crazed killer. He took a seat beside her casually. He was so close now, and it was oh so tempting for her to reach out and touch him.

"So, how are you?" He asked like he was just starting off a conversation with a friend. She sighed happily

'_Oh Tate; you are SO innocent. I am going to rip that right from you.' _

"I'm good," She smiled "what about you?"

"Me too."

Amy looked down, biting her lip yet again and rubbing her hands against each other.

"Tate…" she almost whispered, her voice husky. He looked at her but she refused to meet his gaze for what she was about to ask was not a question you hear often.

"Will you take my virginity?"

'_I did it.'_ She thought, turning bright red. Finally, she looks up at him just to see his mouth agape. He's staring at her like she just admitted to murdering someone.

"I-I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ask." She looks down again feeling stupid, hurt and rejected only to be pulled back up by Tate's hand. He's staring at her with a hint of amusement gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Only if you'll take mine." He says and they both grin like idiots at each other "but, right now? Right here?"

Amy rolls her eyes, chucking the book onto the floor and jumping up "Not_ RIGHT_ now. Stay here, I'll be right back!"

And before he can say anything else she's out of the room, heading toward the nurse's office.

"Are you guys playing catch the killer?!" Matt asks, jumping up from his seat and grinning "Can I play?"

"No, we're playing a better game!" She grinned but didn't stop to hear his voice as she busts through the door and into the office where, luckily, no one is. But, all their coats are there.

She dives her hand straight into Jenifer's pocket and immediately she can feel the cool foil packet against her palm. Without thinking she grabbed it and quickly made her way back to Tate, who was sitting in the same position as before.

He gave her a nervous smile as she slammed the door forcefully, shutting out the rest of the asylum.

"What a shitty day for the asylum to be quiet, huh? Just when I want to make you scream." She says and for a moment, she feels like the man of this relationship. Tate raises an eyebrow

"You know Tate, I don't want gentle. I've never wanted you to be gentle with me." She looks down at her feet "But you're way too much of a pussy to realize that."

Something snapped inside of Tate right then and he jumped to his feet, looking at her intently. She rises an eyebrow herself "Hit a nerve have we, Mr Langdon?"

His breathing has increased dramatically but still he says nothing

"Well, I guess I should just go put this back then." She says disappointedly "Because it seems you're too much of a mommy's boy to fuck me."

She turns on her heels but gets a shock when she feels herself being turned back around by a rather angry, but turned on, Tate. She slowly grins at him

"That's more like it."

Smirking at her, he pushes her against the door violently, but not too violently. They stare at each other in an almost confused way before Amy pushes her lips against his, locking them in a passionate kiss. She pushes her tongue against Tate's lips, and for a moment his eyes open and grow wide, but he allows her access. The butterfly-like sensation starting like fire in the pit of Amy's stomach is like a glorious wave of heaven.

Her hands find their way to Tate's jeans, unzipping them hastily. Their lips part as she drags them down his legs until they're on the floor. Then she returns to their kiss, which Tate seems to have missed as this time it's like he really doesn't want to part from her.

"Glad you wore a skirt today," he murmurs breathlessly as his hand snakes up her creamy thighs. A small moan escapes her mouth as she feels his erection against her leg and he smirks to himself.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," she breathes into his ear before biting the top gently. He grips her thigh tightly before moving his hand further up, reaching her sex. He pulls down her floral patterned panties and meets her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks and she gives him an are-you-serious look.

"I'm not wet for nothing, am I?! Stupid."

He shakes his head and she thinks he's going to pull away. She opens her mouth to say something but then she feels it. He's shoved his index finger right inside of her without any kind of warning. She gasps at the alien feeling that is quite uncomfortable at first but as he slides it in and out she warms to it. Adding another finger, he grins at her  
"I can tell you like this, don't even try denying."

She's panting like she'd just ran a marathon, her head rolling back as well as her eyes. He seems satisfied as he pulls out leaving her hanging.

"What the fuck Tate? You can't just leave me hanging like that! Put your fingers back inside me now!" She's trying and failing at being angry at the moment.

"Oh, demanding aren't you? Maybe I'll just go to bed now."

"No, no, no Tate!" She stops him, grabbing his shoulder before he can pull his pants back up.

"Good I didn't want to leave anyways." He growls before spinning her around and pushing her onto the bed, yanking off her pale blue skirt as he does. She stares at him, eyes full of lust.

He takes off his shirt then hers "I'll let you leave your bra on, if you like."

She makes a 'pff' sound before almost ripping it off.

"You're so beautiful." He mutters as his hand strokes down her bare skin, giving her goose bumps all over.

"Oh Tate please!" She yelps, forcing her hips up against his. He smirks, taking off his plaid boxers and tossing them onto the floor.

"How much do you want this?" He asks his voice seducing and full of lust. Amy makes a frustrated sound.

"Tate!" She snaps and with a wicked smirk and a quick thrust, he's inside of her. She screams out his name as he steals away her virginity. Both pain and pleasure rattle through her body and he stops, looking down at her

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, brows knitting with concern. She shakes her head, grasping the bed sheets as he thrusts into her again.

He keeps going, both of their moans mixing together, the only sound in the whole asylum.

He leans down and kisses her quickly before thrusting into her once more. The feeling she gets right then is exquisite; better than anything she's ever felt. Then she lets go and so does he, falling on top of her in an out of breath hunk. She runs her fingers through his tangled hair, breathing in the scent.

"Tate…" she mutters into his ear, breathing heavily.

"Was I good?" Is all he says and she gives a husky laugh, tugging his hair slightly.

"Amazing, sweetheart."

"You weren't so bad yourself." He laughs his head on her shoulder.

Then the most biggest laugh ever, that could only belong to Twitchy, was heard from outside the door.

"TWITCHTY!" They both scream together.

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**I do not specialise in sex scenes that's probably why it isn't so good…heh, sorry guys but I did try and make it good! I'm used to just writing kisses and normal stuff…**


End file.
